Fallout 4: It's The End of Our World
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Lo que el no sabia era que los congelarían por quien sabe cuanto... Cuando Howard despierta, encuentra a su esposa muerta, sus hijos Shaun y Gwen habian desaparecido. Howard salio al mundo para buscar a sus hijos en el Yermo. Su mundo había terminado y uno nuevo comenzó en sus cenizas. ¿Que clase de destino le esperaba afuera? (Conectado a Fallout 3: A Place Called Home)
1. El fin del Mundo

**_Tenia la idea de este Fanfic hace un rato. Pero por falta de tiempo no pude publicarlo. También estoy publicando otro fanfic de Fallout 3 si lo quieren leer. La historia abarca todo Fallout 4, incluyendo todos sus DLC._**

 _ **Summary: Las bombas cayeron, el y su familia se salvaron por poco. Lo que no sabia era que los congelarían por quien sabe cuanto... Cuando Howard despierta, encuentra a su esposa muerta, su hijo Shaun desaparecido y su hija de 6 años no estaba por ningún lado. Howard temía lo peor, así que salio al mundo para buscar a sus hijos en el Yermo... Su mundo había terminado y uno nuevo comenzó en las cenizas del suyo... ¿Que destino le esperaba afuera?**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: El fin del mundo**_

 _La guerra... La guerra no cambia nunca..._

 _En el año 1945, mi Tatara Abuelo que estaba en el ejercito se preguntaba cuando volvería a casa con su mujer y al hijo que nunca había visto... Su deseo se vio cumplido cuando Estados Unidos Acabo con la Segundo Guerra Mundial tras lanzar bombas atómicas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki. El mundo esperaba el apocalipsis, pero entonces se produjo un milagro... Comenzamos a usar la energía atómica, no como arma sino como fuente de energía prácticamente ilimitada. La gente disfrutaba lujos que desde entonces parecían propios de la ciencia ficción. Robots domésticos, autos con motores de fusión, hasta computadoras portátiles._

 _Pero en el Siglo XXI, la gente despertó del sueño americano. Años de consumo desembocaron en la escases de todos los recursos importantes. El mundo se colapso... La paz se convirtió en un lejano recuerdo... Ahora estamos en el año 2077 y nos encontramos al borde de una guerra total..._

 _Tengo miedo... Por mi... Por mi esposa... Por mis hijos. Porque si algo me enseño mi paso por el ejercito... Es que la guerra... La guerra no cambia nunca..._

* * *

Howard estaba mirándose al espejo por un buen rato, no porque buscaba algo en su rostro, sino porque estaba reviviendo recuerdos que no quería revivir. No hace mucho el participo en la guerra. Howard fue un miembro del ejercito de estados unidos, al igual que su Tatara Abuelo. Nate estuvo con el Batallón de infantería 108, durante la Batalla de Anchorage. Cuando la guerra contra China termino en Enero de este mismo año, Howard regreso a casa con su esposa Nora y su hija Gwen.

Howard lleva casado con Nora desde hace años. La conoció en una fiesta años atrás, en ese momento comenzaron a salir pero no se casaron hasta que su hija Gwen, cumplió los 3 años. Eso fue porque Howard estaba en el servicio militar y no podía volver a casa por un largo periodo de tiempo. El año pasado, la guerra contra China se intensifico y Howard tuvo que irse de nuevo. Esta vez temía no volver, tenia a sus seres queridos que lo esperaban en casa. Afortunadamente volvió sano y salvo. Días después de haber vuelto, Nora quedo embarazada y ahora tienen a Shaun en su familia.

"La guerra no cambia nunca" Howard murmuro. Nora apareció detrás de el con una sonrisa.

"Esta noche vas a arrasar en el Veteran's Hall, cielo" Nora le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

"¿Tu crees?" Howard tenia sus dudas sobre si debía ir y no. Pero Nora insistió.

"Por supuesto. Ahora termina y deja de ocupar el espejo"

"Esta bien" Howard se lavo la cara y dejo a Nora usar el espejo. El camino hasta la sala principal y vio a Gwen dibujando en un papel. La niña de 6 años estaba inmersa en su dibujo, como si tratara de hacer detalles a una obra de arte. A los ojos de Howard era un buen dibujo, aun cuando ella solo dibujaba personas con cabezas gigantes y cuerpos pequeños. Howard se asomo y vio que Gwen estaba dibujando a un perro cabezón. Howard soltó una carcajada y Gwen tapo su dibujo con las manos.

"¡No lo veas! Es una sorpresa" Dijo ella.

"¿Una sorpresa? Bueno, esperare" Howard juega un poco con el cabello castaño de su hija. Ella se lo peino de nuevo y siguió dibujando. Howard a veces se preguntaba porque dibujaba todo con cabezas grandes. El camino hacia Codsworth, su robot mayordomo.

"¡Ah, buenos días, señor!" Dijo Codsworth y le alcanzo una taza de café. "Aquí esta su café. 80 grados Celsius. ¡Inmejorable!"

"Gracias Codsworth" Howard agarro la taza y tomo un sorbo. Howard se sentó cerca de su hija y la miro dibujar. Aun cuando ella trataba de esconder el dibujo, el ya sabia lo que estaba dibujando. Howard cada vez que la veía, estaba viendo a una versión mas joven de Nora, pero con cabello largo. Shaun empezó a llorar y Codsworth fue a verlo inmediatamente para cambiarle el pañal. Nora salio del baño y agarro el diario que estaba en la mesa.

"Howard, al principio tenia mis dudas" Dijo Nora mientras se sentaba. "Pero Codsworth demostró ser muy bueno con Shaun y Gwen"

"Codsworth es mi mejor amigo" Dijo Gwen mientras seguía dibujando. "También el de Shaun"

"Podría decirse que es parte de la familia" Nora leyó la fecha del diario. "Es increíble, ya casi es Halloween. Tenemos que hacer un disfraz para Shaun. ¿Tu de que te quieres disfrazar, Gwen?"

"Quiero ser bruja" Gwen apunto con el lapiz a la taza de cafe. "Quiero lanzar hechizos. Pum, Pum, Pum"

"Cariño, estas imitando un arma láser" Dijo Howard.

"¡Nope! Son hechizos"

"Esta bien, lo que tu digas cariño" De pronto alguien toco el timbre de la puerta. Howard se levanto y abrió la puerta. Un hombre con sombrero y sobretodo apareció en la puerta. El hombre se saco el sombrero ante Howard.

"Buenos días" Dijo el hombre. "Soy el representante de Vaut-Tec"

"¿Vault-Tec?" Howard recordaba el nombre vagamente. "¿Me lo puede repetir?"

"Bueno, señor. Podría decirse que nosotros nos encargamos de preservar su futuro. No puedo expresar lo contento que estoy de hablar con usted. Llevo días intentándolo. Es un asunto de máxima urgencia, se lo aseguro" El hombre quería apresurar la charla. Parece que si era importante lo que tenia que decir.

"¿Que es tan importante?"

"¡Nada menos que todo su futuro! Por si no se ha dado cuenta, señor, este país va cuesta abajo y sin frenos"

"Lo he notado. Cada vez esta peor"

"Si y me temo que la gran "explosión"... Es inevitable. Podría producirse antes de lo que cree, así que no voy a robarle mucho tiempo. El tiempo es... Mmm, un bien valioso" El Representante estaba buscando las palabras correctas. "He venido a decirle que por el servicio que usted a prestado a este país, usted y su familia fueron preseleccionados para entrar en el refugio de Santuary Hills. El Refugio 111" Howard se puso feliz al escuchar eso. A el le había preocupado la posibilidad de un ataque nuclear. El y su familia no estaban preparados. Esto era muy bueno para ser verdad.

"Hay espacio para toda mi familia ¿Verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! A excepción de su robot, naturalmente. De hecho, su acceso ya ha sido autorizado. Solo hace falta comprobar unos datos. No queremos que haya retraso... en el improbable caso de que se produzca una... Aniquilación atómica total. Solo sera un instante" El representante le dio una hoja a Howard. El la miro y estaba repleta de sus datos personales, los de el y su familia. El solo tenia que comprobar si estaba todo en orden. Nombres, edades, historial, etc. A simple vista todo estaba en perfecto orden. Howard termino de revisar y el representante le dio una hoja que necesitaba firmar. Howard firmo y el representante se alejo de la puerta. "¡Perfecto! Voy a llevar esto al Refugio. Felicidades por haberse preparado para el futuro" Dijo el representante y se fue. Howard cerro la puerta y suspiro. Nora se había sentado en el sillón con Gwen a su lado. Ella aun estaba dibujando, lo que cambio ahora es que ella tenia un peluche de un oso en sus piernas. Codsworth salio de la habitación de Shaun y se dirigió a Howard.

"Señor, He cambiado a Shaun, pero se niega rotundamente a calmarse. Creo que necesita una dosis de ese afecto paterno que se le da tan bien" Dijo el robot. Howard sonríe y va a ver a su hijo. Gwen se levanta del sillón, dejo su dibujo, agarro al oso de peluche y siguió a su padre a la habitación del bebe. Una vez dentro, Howard se acerca a la cuna y le hace caricias. Gwen se queda mirando a su hermano pequeño como si fuera lo mas hermoso que vio en la vida.

"¿Puedo acariciarlo?" Ella pregunto. Howard asintió y Gwen extendió su brazo entre los barrotes de la cuna para alcanzar al bebe. Ella acaricio su mejilla y Shaun lanzo una pequeña risa. Nora entro a la habitación y toma a Shaun en sus brazos.

"¿Como esta mi pequeñín? Mucho mejor, ¿No?" Pregunto Nora a su bebe. "Tu hermana sabe como hacerte feliz" Gwen se sonrojo un poco. "Howard, en un rato podríamos ir al parque. Le vendría bien a Shaun tomar aire fresco" Nora sugirió.

"Me parece bien. ¿Que dices Gwen? ¿Quieres ir a columpio?" Howard sabia que ese era el juego favorito de Gwen. Ella sonrió y abrazo a su padre en las piernas.

"¡Si!" De pronto, la voz de Codsworth se escucho por el pasillo.

"¿Señor? ¿Señora? Deberían ver esto!" La voz del robot sonaba desesperada. Nora se preocupo un poco y salio de la habitación, con Shaun en sus brazos. Howard agarro a Gwen de la mano y la familia fue a la sala. El televisor esta encendido, el presentador del noticiero trataba de mantener la calma mientras decía lo que estaba pasando.

"Seguido por... Si, seguido por destellos. Destellos segadores" Dijo el hombre en el la televisión mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Howard y Nora se miraron a los ojos. "Sonidos de explosiones... Estamos... Tene-tenemos informes que... Repito, tenemos informes que confirman que se han producido explosiones nucleares en Nueva York y Pensilvania. Dios mio" El hombre cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar. La señal fue interrumpida y la sirena comenzó a sonar.

"¡Nora, Tenemos que ir al Refugio! ¡Ahora mismo!" Howard grito. Nora ya tenia a Shaun en sus manos así que abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr hacia la calle. Howard agarro la mano de Gwen pero ella se resistía. "¡Gwen, tenemos que irnos!"

"¿Que hay de Codsworth?" Ella pregunto.

"El no puede venir"

"¿Como que no puede? ¡Codsworth!" Gwen soltó la mano de su padre, pero el la tomo del brazo. "Ven con nosotros"

"No hay lugar para mi allí, Gwen. Cuídate bien, no pierdas a tu oso de peluche" Dijo el Robot y acaricio a la niña con uno de sus brazos. "Le deseo la mejor de las suertes"

"Codsworth... Cuidate, Amigo" Dijo Howard y cargo a Gwen en sus brazos.

"Y su familia también, señor" Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharon de Codsworth antes de huir hacia el Refugio. Howard corrió hacia Nora y ambos llevaron a sus hijos a la seguridad del Refugio que se encontraba en la pequeña colina detrás de Santuary Hills. Al llegar, se encontraron con el Representante de Vault-Tec, demandando entrar al Refugio. Al no estar en la lista, los militares lo amenazaron y el salio corriendo. Howard se acerco al soldado con la lista en la mano.

"¡Necesitamos entrar! ¡Estamos en la lista!" Dijo Howard y dio su identificación. El hombre miro los papel rápidamente.

"Hombre y Mujer adultos, una niña y un bebe" El soldado se hizo a un lado y los dejo entrar. "Pueden entrar. Buena suerte" Nate y Nora corrieron hasta llegar a una plataforma en la cima de la colina. Esa era la entrada al Refugio. La familia se paro en el centro, al igual que 5 personas mas. Una vez en el centro, Howard soltó a Gwen y dejo que camine.

"¡Papa, dejamos a Codsworth! !Tenemos que volver por el!"

"No te preocupes por el, Gwen. El estará bien" Dijo Nora

"¿Segura?"

"Segura" Nora trato de tranquilizar a su hija, pero no podía ya que el miedo era evidente en sus ojos. Ella miro a Shaun y entonces a Howard.

"No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien... Los amo, a los tres" Dijo Howard

"Nosotros también te amamos" Entonces en el horizonte la bomba cayo y todos fueron segados por una luz fuerte. En la distancia podía verse la explosión atómica, la onda expansiva estaba por alcanzarlos. Pero la plataforma descendió justo a tiempo, antes de ser alcanzados. Howard abrazo a su familia y no los soltó hasta que llegaron a la seguridad del Refugio. La plataforma llego a su destino rápidamente. Howard miro a la puerta gigante del Refugio delante de el. Básicamente era la puerta de una bóveda. Nate tomo la mano de Nora y acaricio a Shaun.

"Lo conseguimos, Nora. Estamos a salvo" Nate tranquilizo a Nora quien estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico por lo que acaba de suceder. Gwen por otro lado estaba en shock. Howard abrazo a su hija y trato que reaccione. "Gwen, todo esta bien ahora. Estas a salvo"

"¿A salvo?" Ella pregunto mientras abrazaba a su oso.

"Si, a salvo" Un empleado de Vaul-Tec se acerco al grupo que acaba de llegar y le empezó a dar instrucciones. Les digo a todos que entren de forma ordenada al Refugio. Todos salieron del ascensor y fueron a paso lento por las escaleras hacia la puerta del Refugio. Algunos de los sobrevivientes necesitaron un momento para asimilar la situación. Varios de ellos no podían dejar de llorar. Todo lo que conocían desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo perdieron todo. Howard tomo a Gwen de la mano y la guió a dentro del Refugio, Nora camino a su lado. Una vez dentro se les dio un traje a cada uno a excepción de Shaun. Era un traje azul del Refugio 111. Howard tomo su traje y un medico le indico que lo siguiera.

"Muy bien. Ustedes cuatro, siganme" Dijo el Medico y se adentro en el Refugio. Howard y su familia lo siguieron. "Esto les va a encantar, es una de nuestras instalaciones mas modernas. No es que las otras sean malas pero es la que mas se destaca. Somos la envidia de los Refugios de Washington D.C." El medico soltó una carcajada. Nora no sabia si tomarlo como chiste.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?" Pregunto Howard

"Ya hablaremos de todo eso en Orientación. Hay unos detalles médicos que debemos atender antes de eso" El Medico los guió a una habitación con lo que parecían ser capsulas de alojamiento de alguna clase. "Muy bien, primero que nada. Pónganse los traje que les dimos y entren en las capsulas. Pueden ponerse los trajes en esa esquina. Por favor no tarden" El medico apunto a una esquina de la habitación donde había una cortina. Howard tomo a Shaun y Nora entro con Gwen para cambiarse. No les tomo mucho tiempo, ellas salieron ya con los trajes puestos y les dieron la ropa a una enfermera. Howard le devolvió a Shaun a Nora y se puso su traje. Howard se sintió cómodo, el traje no lo apretaba y era algo cálido. Howard estaba por entrar a su capsula cuando Shaun empezó a llorar.

"Todo va a salir bien" Nora trato de calmar a Shaun, pero el seguía llorando. "Tranquilo, Papa esta aquí" Howard se acerco y lo consoló

"¿Quien es mi chiquitín? No me alejare mucho, estaré por aquí"

"Ahi esta Papa ¿Ves? No ira muy lejos" Howard entonces se dirigió a Gwen quien aun no abría la boca. Ella seguía abrazando a su oso.

"Gwen... Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. No te pasara nada malo a partir de ahora. Estamos a salvo" Gwen miro a su padre y tomo su mano.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo. No dejare que nada malo te pase" Howard abrazo a Gwen y entro a la capsula. Antes de que se cierre, vio que Nora entro a la capsula frente a el y Gwen entro a la que estaba a su izquierda.

"La capsula los descontaminara y despresurizara antes de que se adentren mas en el Refugio. Tranquilícense" Dijo El Medico. Howard puso su mano en el vidrio de la capsula, como si tratara de alcanzar a Nora. De pronto la capsula comenzó a enfriarse. Nate sintió como el interior se congelaba y eventualmente cerro los ojos.

* * *

Howard abrió los ojos, el frió lo estaba torturando. El estaba desorientado, no sabia a donde mirar. El podía escuchar una voz "Paso a control manual. Suspensión criogenica anulada" Decía. El vio a través del vidrio a un grupo de personas. No parecían de Vault-Tec. Una mujer señalo la capsula en la que estaba Nora y procedieron a abrirla. La capsula se abrió y Nora comenzó a toser. Shaun empezó a llorar.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Nora. "¿Estamos bien?"

"Casi" Dijo el hombre. "Todo va a salir bien" La mujer que estaba con el agarro a Shaun y trato de arrebatarlo de los brazos de Nora

"¡No! Alto. ¡Es mi niño!" Nora grito. El hombre saco un arma y apunto a Nora. Nate golpeo el vidrio y comenzó a gritar. Pero nadie lo escuchaba.

"Suelta al niño. No lo volveré a repetir"

"Shaun se queda conmigo" En ese momento, el hombre disparo y Nora soltó a Shaun. Howard solo podía ver como frente a el su esposa moría a manos de esa gente y como secuestraron a Shaun.

"¡Llevate al niño. Salgamos de aquí!" La capsula de Nora se cerro. Antes de desaparecer el hombre murmuro algo mientras veía la capsula de Howard. "Al menos todavía nos queda el plan B" Dijo y se fue. Howard seguía golpeando el vidrio, pero no sirvió de nada. La capsula volvió a congelarlo por quien sabe cuanto...


	2. El hombre de otra época

_**Esta noche o mañana a la mañana publico Fallout 3 :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: El hombre de otra**_ ** _época_**

Howard abrió los ojos repentinamente y miro a su alrededor. Aun seguía en la capsula. El vio al vidrio frente a el y vio a Nora, muerta dentro de su capsula. Los recuerdos vuelven de golpe. El comenzó a desesperarse y golpeo el vidrio, tratando de salir. Entonces se escucho un mensaje de la computadora del Refugio.

"Fallo critico en la matriz criogénica. Que todos los residentes evacuen inmediatamente" Dijo la computadora y la puerta de la capsula se abrió. Howard tenia sus manos apoyadas en la puerta, una vez abierta el cayo al piso y trato de respirar con normalidad. El frió lo estaba matando, apenas podía sentir sus piernas, casi todo su cuerpo estaba dormido. Howard espero un par de minutos hasta que pudo sentir sus piernas de nuevo. El se levanto y se tambaleo hacia la capsula de Nora. El trato de abrir la puerta con sus propias manos, pero la capsula estaba sellada.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tiene que haber un botón!" El grito. Al lado de la capsula vio una consola con una palanca. El tiro de ella y la puerta se abrió lentamente. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Dios mio!" La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Nora. Completamente congelada. Howard cayo sobre sus rodilla y comenzó a llorar. "¡Nora! Dios mio..." Howard cubrió sus ojos, el no quería ver esto, el quería pensar que era solo una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría, pero no. Esto era real, lo estaba viviendo. Howard tomo la mano de Nora y sintió el frió de su cuerpo. El ni siquiera quería ver su cara, le rompía el corazón. La herida de bala estaba justo en su corazón... Howard vio el anillo que estaba en el dedo de Nora. El anillo con el que el le propuso casamiento. Howard, con cuidado, le saco el anillo y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. "Encontrare al responsable y traeré a Shaun de vuelta, Nora. Te lo prometo" Howard miro a la capsula que estaba al lado de Nora. Era la capsula de Gwen. El corrió hacia ella y miro dentro. Para su sorpresa, ella no estaba allí. Desapareció."¿Gwen? ¿Tu también?" El pregunto en voz baja.

Howard escucho el mensaje de nuevo. El camino hacia el pasillo por el cual entraron. Lo primero que vio en medio del inmenso pasillo, fue un oso de peluche. El oso de Gwen. El troto hacia el muñeco y lo levanto. Al inspeccionarlo, noto que tenia manchas de sangre... Estaban secas. "Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡Maldita sea!" El grito y algo golpeo el vidrio que estaba en el pasillo. Howard miro al vidrio que le mostraba la sala del generador, allí había una cucaracha del tamaño de un perro. El se alejo lentamente del vidrio y camino hacia la salida. La puerta por la que el había entrado al Refugio estaba cerrada, por lo que el debía encontrar otro camino. El sabia quien se llevo a Shaun, pero no sabia que le paso a Gwen y eso le preocupaba aun mas.

"¿Porque haría esto Vault-Tec?" El se pregunto. No habían respuestas para esta pregunta. Ahora el estaba solo, si quería respuestas tenia que buscarlas por si mismo. Howard vio otra puerta en el pasillo, esta estaba abierta así que entro sin dudarlo. Howard primero camino, pero después de unos segundo empezó a correr. El quería salir del Refugio lo mas pronto posible. Howard corrió por los pasillos hasta que llego al generador. A simple vista, parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Electricidad salia del generador y golpeaba las paredes y el suelo cerca de el. Howard vio un cuerpo en medio del generador. Parece que lleva años muerto ya que no quedaba carne... Era puro hueso. El mensaje del fallo critico se repetía constantemente, pero cada vez que lo hacia se distorsionaba mas y mas. Howard se mantuvo cerca de la pared, lo mas alejado del generador y fue directo a la puerta del otro lado. Pero su camino se vio obstruido por la cucaracha gigante. Howard dio un par de paso atrás, pero no fue suficiente. La cucaracha voló hacia el, directo a su cara. Howard golpeo a la cucaracha con sus puños y la tiro hacia el generador, donde fue electrocutada.

"¿Que mierda esta pasando aquí?" Se pregunto. De nuevo una pregunta sin respuestas. Howard corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, solo para encontrarse con mas cucarachas. Estas eran un poco mas pequeñas, Howard suspiro y las piso una por una. Algunas saltaron hacia el y el solo las golpeo para mantenerlas alejadas. Howard eventualmente llego a lo que parecía ser la sala del supervisor. El cerro la puerta detrás de el para que no entren mas cucarachas. Lo primero que vio fue una pistola sobre el escritorio, el corrió hacia ella y la agarro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Habían unas cuantas balas en la mesa y otras cerca del cadáver del supervisor al lado del escritorio. Howard cargo el arma y fue a la puerta que según el esperaba, lo lleve a su libertad. La puerta estaba cerrada.

"¿Ahora que?" Al ver que la puerta no tenia ranuras de llaves, solo pudo suponer que se abría con una terminal. Howard vio la terminal en el escritorio y sin dudar, las encendió. La terminal tardo un poco en iniciar. Al encenderse, la terminal mostró varias opciones, entre ellas estaba la opción de abrir la puerta. Howard abrió la puerta y camino cuidadosamente hacia ella. Quien sabe que podría estar del otro lado. Howard saco su pistola y apunto al pasillo. Solo había un par de cucarachas. El camino hacia ellas y les disparo con gran precisión. Los insectos murieron en el acto y Howard llego a la puerta que decía " _Exit Zone_ ". La abrió y se encontró en la entrada del Refugio. "¡Al fin!" El grito y corrió hacia la consola para abrir el Refugio. El vio el gran botón rojo para abrir el Refugio, lo presiono pero nada paso.

"Interfaz de Pip-Boy necesaria para la secuencia cíclica de la puerta del Refugio. Buen Ria" Dijo la computadora.

"¿Pip-Boy? ¿Que mierda es un Pip-Boy?" Howard miro al esqueleto que estaba a solo centímetros de el. En un brazo había una computadora portátil. "Podrá ser..." Howard agarro el aparato de la muñeca del muerto y se la puso. Encendió la computadora y Vault Boy, la mascota de Vault-Tec, apareció en la pantalla dándole un pulgar arriba. En la computadora habían muchas cosas, la opción de linterna, determinaba el peso del usuario, su estado físico, salud, podían escucharse holocintas, tenia mapa, radio, hora y fecha, e incluso podía usarse para entrar a terminales de Vault-Tec. Del Pip-Boy salia un pequeño cable que podía usarse para abrir la puerta. Howard conecto el Pip-Boy a la consola y el botón rojo se ilumino. Howard golpeo el botón y la maquina frente a la puerta se movió.

"Secuencia cíclica de puerta del Refugio iniciada. Por favor, apártese" Básicamente era un taladro gigante que se atornillaba a la puerta y la abría. La puerta debía pesar varias toneladas si se necesitaba esa maquina gigante para abrirla. Mientras la puerta se abría hizo un ruido muy fuerte, el metal de la puerta se raspaba contras los bordes. Una vez abierta, la puerta se deslizo a un lado y Howard pudo poner un pie fuera del Refugio. El sabia que Shaun estaba ahí fuera, Gwen también. El Refugio era pequeño, por lo que si Gwen estaba muerta, ya la abría encontrado en su camino a la salida... Al menos eso quería creer. No le quedaba otra opción mas que salir y buscarlos. Howard vio el elevador fuera del Refugio, el abrió la puerta, entro y el elevador lo llevo fuera del Refugio...

* * *

Lo primero que vio Howard fue una luz horriblemente brillante que lo hizo taparse los ojos. Cuando el ascensor de la plataforma llego al final, Howard se destapo los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz y poder ver el mundo delante de el. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, Howard cayo en sus rodillas. Todo delante de el estaba completamente destruido, Howard todavía no podía procesarlo. Sanctuary Hills, Boston en general... El Mundo. Todo reducido a escombros. ¿Cuanto tiempo paso? Era la pregunta que estaba en su cabeza. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en el Refugio? ¿Quien era el hombre que se llevo a Shaun? ¿Que paso con Gwen? Todas esas preguntas invadían su cabeza a la vez y no podía procesarlo bien. Era mucho.

El era un soldado, estaba entrenado para mantener la calma en momentos donde todo se va al diablo. Pero esto lo superaba, Howard estaba por perder la cabeza si no se concentraba una cosa a la vez. El cerro los ojos por un momento e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para procesarlo todo. Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar a sus hijos. ¿Pero donde empezar? Howard decidió volver a su casa. El podría empezar allí y de paso ver el daño que las bombas ocasionaron a su antigua casa. Howard, a paso lento, bajo de la colina. El bajo por el mismo camino por el cual vino. Los recuerdos aun son vividos en su mente, como si tan solo hubieran pasado un par de horas. El aun podía escuchar a la gente gritando, la gente corriendo, empujándose los unos a los otros para llegar al Refugio. Howard recordaba lo fuerte que abrazaba a Gwen en esos momentos, el tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Este miedo no se comparaba con el miedo que sentía cuando estaba en la guerra. Lo que el sentía era puro terror.

Howard eventualmente bajo de la colina y entro a Sanctuary Hills, completamente en ruinas. Howard miro a todas las direcciones, no quedaba nada. Las casas estaban desechas, varias de ellas incluso les faltaban las paredes y podía verse que no había nada dentro. Estaban vacías. Algunas incluso dejaron de existir. Howard vio su casa, relativamente en buen estado pero aun así sufrió el efecto de las bombas. Howard escucho un ruido dentro de la casa y tomo su pistola con fuerza. Alguien o algo estaba dentro, se preparo para lo que sea. Si llegaba a ser una cucaracha gigante, simplemente la pisara, no quería desperdiciar balas en un simple bicho. Howard entro por la entrada de la casa, la cual carecía de una puerta. Lentamente camino por el vestíbulo, apuntando con su arma a todo el lugar. Howard no podía concentrarse, el lugar le traían muchos recuerdos que no puede olvidar. Por un momento vio a Nora sentada en el sofá, Gwen a su lado dibujando algo y Shaun en sus brazos. Howard cerro los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Concéntrate, Maldita sea!" El grito y algo apareció en el pasillo. Howard apunto con su arma al intruso, pero la dejo caer cuando vio a Codsworth. El estaba vivo y no había cambiado nada, solo tenia un poco de oxido. "¿Codsworth?" Howard por un momento dudo que fuera el. Teniendo en cuenta que acababa de alucinar. "¿Eres tu?"

"¿Señor?" Codsworth pregunto y se acerco a el. "No puedo creerlo. ¡Es... Es usted de verdad!" Codsworth sonaba realmente feliz de haber visto a Howard de nuevo.

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, Codsworth. Estas vivo... ¿Q-Que... Que paso? ¿Que le paso al mundo?" Howard no pudo evitar una preguntar algo obvio

"¿El mundo, señor? Bueno, aparte de nuestro jardín, que aun sigue siendo la envidia de Sanctuary Hills, me temo que esto esta de lo mas aburrido" Dijo Codsworth. Howard miro a sus pies. Era cierto, el suelo estaba mejor cuidado que los demás. Habia un poco de pasto mientras que la tierra de las demás casas estaba muerta. "¡Las cosas serán mucho mas emocionantes con usted y la señora de vuelta! ¿Donde esta, por cierto?" La sola mención de Nora ponía a Howard en una especie de trance. El no quería pensar en eso, no quería recordar como la mataban frente a el y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Ellos... Nora, esta muerta, Codsworth. ¡Ellos mataron a Nora y se llevaron a Shaun!" A Howard le estaba por dar un ataque de ira.

"Señor... Esas cosas que esta diciendo. Esas... Cosas terribles... Creo que necesita una distracción. ¡Si! Una distracción que calme el animo. Hace siglos que no hacemos nada en familia. Damas. O quizás jugar a la mímica. A Shaun y a Gwen les encanta ese juego ¿Están ellos con usted?"

"¡¿Estas sordo, Codsworth?! ¡Te dije que se llevaron a Shaun! El esta allí fuera y... Gwen. Codsworth, ¿haz visto a Gwen? ¿Ella estuvo aquí?"

"¿Que clase de pregunta es esa, Señor? Claro que ella estuvo aquí"

"¡¿En serio?! ¿Donde esta?" Howard pregunto, pero Codsworth no respondió. "Codsworth, ¡¿donde esta mi hija?!" Howard le grito a Codsworth

"Perdón, señor. No se a donde fue. Un día ella estaba aquí y al otro... Desapareció. Ella vino con la misma ropa que usted lleva puesta. Ella vino llorando hacia mi, con heridas en sus piernas y brazos. Parece que las cucarachas gigantes la atacaron" Codsworth explico. "Le pregunte sobre usted y la señora. Ella no dijo una sola palabra, estaba en shock. Al otro día desapareció y no pude encontrarla desde entonces" Howard saco el oso de peluche de su bolsillo. El lo miro detenidamente antes de guardarlo de nuevo. Gwen estaba viva, pero no sabe donde empezar a buscarla... Ni a Shaun. El esta sin pistas, en la nada.

"Codsworth... ¿Cuanto tiempo paso desde que cayeron las bombas?"

"Bueno... Podría decirse que han pasado unos 200 años, Señor" Codsworth dijo como si fuera normal, pero Howard un poco mas y pierde la cabeza. Esa cifra no le gustaba para nada.

"¿200 Años? ¿Estas seguro?" Parecía tan irreal. Tan fantasioso, como si todo hubiera salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

"En realidad, un poco mas de 210, Señor. Una pizca mas o menos por la rotación de la tierra y los golpes al cronometro. Eso significa... Que llega dos siglos tarde a cenar, Jajaja" Codsworth hizo una broma. Howard vio que Codsworth estaba actuando realmente extraño... Al menos mas de lo que recordaba.

"Codsworth... ¿Estas bien?"

"Yo... Yo... ¡Señor, ha sido horrible! Dos siglos sin nadie con quien hablar, nadie a quien servir. Me pase los diez primeros años intentando mantener encerados los suelos. ¡Pero el residuo nuclear no sale con nada! Por no hablar de la futilidad de quitar el polvo en una casa en ruinas... Y el Auto... ¡El Auto! ¿Como se da cera al oxido?" Codsworth estaba alterado, si fuera humano ya hubiera empezado a llorar hace un rato.

"No te alteres, Socio. Concéntrate. Dime todo lo que sepas"

"Me temo que no se nada, Señor. Cayeron las bombas y todo el mundo salio corriendo. Creía que usted y su familia habían muerto. Después apareció Gwen... Cuando pensé que todo podía mejorar, ella desaparece en medio de la noche. Le falle, Señor. Gwen estaba bajo mi cuidado y ella se fue bajo mis narices... Soy un fracaso"

"T-Tranquilo, Codsworth. Tranquilo ¿Sabes donde podría empezar a buscarlos?"

"Concord es lo mas cercano, Señor. Allí solo me han disparado algunas veces" Ese comentario no le dio esperanzas a Howard

"La gente que queda en Concord son... ¿agresivos?"

"Eso diría yo. ¿Recuerda el camino? Justo al cruzar el puente sur al salir del vecindario, pasada la gasolinera Red Rocket" Codsworth le dio direcciones a Howard, el no las necesitaba, pero estaba bien tener un pequeño recordatorio.

"Por lo que dices, Concord no es un lugar adecuado para que una niña de 6 años camine por las calles. Aun así, voy a empezar allí. Yo buscare a Gwen y a Shaun, tu quédate aquí y... Cuida la casa"

"Con mucho gusto, Señor" Codsworth saco un pedazo de papel de un pequeño compartimiento de su cuerpo. "Esto era de Gwen... Era un dibujo que le iba a dar antes de que se vaya al Veteran's Hall" Howard agarro el pedazo de papel. La mayor parte estaba quemada, pero se notaba que estaba dibujado. En el dibujo estaba Gwen, Howard y un perro. Ellos solían tener un perro, pero este desapareció un día y nunca volvió, Gwen amaba ese animal. Howard vio que el llevaba una capa en el dibujo. Abajo decía: " _Mi Superheroe. Te amo, Papa_ " Howard sintió las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Las gotas cayeron en el dibujo, rápidamente lo doblo y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Howard seco sus lagrimas, el no quería llorar, no podía llorar. Howard sentía que el mundo entero ya estaba en su contra, ¿cuanto mas tiene que sufrir? El destino le quito a su familia, pero la recuperara, no importa quien se meta en su camino.

"G-Gracias, Codsworth. Puedes irte" Codsworth no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y se fue. Howard quedo solo en medio de la calle que solía ser su vecindario. Le tomo un par de minutos recuperarse. El camino hasta la salida del vecindario hacia Concord. "Tranquila, Gwen. Papa esta en camino"


	3. Cuando la libertad llama

**_Capitulo 3: Cuando la libertad llama_**

La parada de camiones Red Rocket solía ser una de las paradas mas conocidas del lugar. Howard no podía evitar recordar a la gente que iba y venia del lugar. El solía venir muy seguido para que le revisen el auto. Pero ahora el lugar esta desierto, completamente desierto. No había un alma cerca, nada. Howard vio el garage abierto y entro para ver si había algo útil que pueda usar. En la mesada del lugar solo habían unas cuantas herramientas y basura. Howard abrió uno de los cajones y encontró balas para su pistola.

"Bingo" Dijo el y agarro la pequeña caja de municiones. La abrió y encontró al menos 20 balas. "Algo es algo" Howard recargo su arma en el lugar. En ese momento escucho un ruido, sin dudarlo apunto a la fuente del sonido. Para su sorpresa, un perro color café salio de adentro del local. Howard guardo su arma y camino hacia el animal que parecia totalmente inofensivo. "Vaya, ¿Pero que haces tu sólito aquí fuera, chico?" Howard se arrodillo para acariciar al perro. Este no solo lo dejo tocarlo, se tiro encima de el y lamio su cara. "Jaja, eres muy amigable. ¿Donde esta tu dueño?" Howard pregunto, pero no había forma de que el perro le conteste.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Howard pregunto y el perro ladro en afirmación. Howard salio del garage y volvió a la calle. Concord estaba a unos cuantos metro de alli asi que se dispuso a caminar. El perro lo siguio alegremente. Howard no podía creer que allá encontrado un perro en todo este desastre. O mas bien, el perro lo encontro a el.

Howard en pocos minutos entro a Concord, era tal cual lo recordaba, solo que varios edificios estaban reducidos a escombros, las calles estaban agrietadas y pasto crecía de ellas, pasto seco. En lo poco que vio hasta ahora, Howard noto que no había nada verde, hay plantas y arboles, pero no son verdes, nos verde marrón, todo estaba seco, como si no hubiera llovido en meses o incluso años. Howard camino por las calles desiertas de Concord, el perro detrás de el por alguna razón se impaciento y salio corriendo. Howard trato de detenerlo, pero fue inutil. Howard corrió detrás del animal, el perro dio la vuelta por una esquina y ataco algo. Howard dio la

vuelta solo para encontrarse con un grupo de personas armadas. Sin dudarlo le dispararon a Howard y al perro que ataco a uno de ellos. Howard se escondio detras de un auto, escucho los disparos penetrando el metal. En solo unos segundos el vehículo se encontraba en llamas debido a que usaba energía nuclear. Howard corrio a uno de los edificios, evitando milagrosamente las balas. Howard se tiro por la ventana y se escondió. En la calle el auto exploto, lo que desoriento a alguno de ellos. Howard saco su pistola y se asomo por la ventana.

"¡¿Porque me estan disparando?!" El pregunto. "¿No podemos solucionar esto pacíficamente?"

"¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Danos todo lo que lleves y quizás te dejemos ir!" Grito uno de ellos y disparo a la ventana. Howard se escondio de nuevo, conto sus balas y se preparo. El tenia 28 balas y eran al menos 7 personas afuera. El no quería matarlos, pero a este punto era el o ellos y no pensaba morir aquí. Howard escucho un ladrido y se asomo de nuevo. El perro seguia alli, trataba de distraer al grupo. Howard tomo esta oportunidad, salto por la ventana y con precisión le disparo a 4 de ellos en la cabeza, matándolos en el acto. Los otros 3 se dieron media vuelta y le dispararon. Howard corrio hacia otro auto, pero en vez de esperar a que se les terminen

las balas, el disparo. Mato a 2 de ellos y al ultimo le disparo en la pierna. El hombre cayo al suelo y agarro su pierna. Howard corrió hacia el y lo pateo en la cara. La pistola que el hombre llevaba se cayo de entre sus manos. Howard agarro al sujeto por la camisa y lo golpeo de nuevo para asegurarse de que no intente nada estúpido.

"Vas a responder varias de mis preguntas" Dijo Howard. "Si tratas de mentirte te meto un bala en la cabeza como a los demás" El perro se acerco al hombre y le gruño en la cara. "¿Porque me dispararon?"

"Somos Saqueadores, ¿que esperabas? ¿Que te demos la bienvenida con flores? Pero eso no importa ya. Tu vas a morir aqui y ahora"

"¿Ah si? ¿Porque?" Howard pregunto. Alguien disparo detrás de el, Howard se dio la vuelta y vio otro grupo de Saqueadores. "Mierda" Howard saliendo corriendo con el perro detras de el. Howard llego a la calle principal y vio el Museo de la Libertad, Un hombre estaba en el balcón, disparandole a otros Saqueadores. Howard lo ayudo a deshacerse de los Saqueadores, terminada la balacera el sujeto del Balcón le grito a Howard.

"¡Oye, necesitamos ayuda!" Dijo el. "¡Los Saqueadores están entrando por la parte de atrás! ¡Agarra ese Mosquete Láser y ayúdanos! ¡Por Favor!" Sin dudarlo, Howard agarro el arma, entro al Museo y cerro la puerta detrás de el. El Museo estaba en peores condiciones adentro que afuera, los pisos de arriba estaban cayéndose, el techo estaba destruido y un Vertibird estaba incrustado en uno de los lados del edificio. Del Segundo piso salieron unos Saqueadores disparando. Howard se escondio detras de uno de los pilares y comenzo a disparar. El combate fue rápido, años de entrenamiento en el ejercito lo ayudaron a Howard a sobrevivir en este lió. Si el no fuera tan bueno usando armas, el ya

estaria muerto. Howard recorrió el Museo, disparando a los Saqueadores y preguntando después. Howard subió las escaleras y corrió por un pasillo semi-oscuro. Se detuvo cuando escucho a alguien hablar.

"Te lo estoy diciendo. Larguemonos de aqui. No ganamos nada quedándonos aquí a que nos disparen" Howard se acerco al final del pasillo y vio a dos Saqueadores hablando. Uno de ellos llevaba una mascara de gas, el otro no.

"Deja de ser un puto cagon. Aguantaremos por los otros, como se supone que debemos hacer" Dijo el hombre sin la mascara.

"¿Estas sordo o que? Hay alguien pegando tiros por ahi. No pienso quedarme aquí sentado esperando a morir" El Sujeto de la mascara ya no quería seguir con el plan. El otro lo agarro del cuello.

"Te juro por dios que como te acerque un centímetro a la salida, te degüello yo mismo. Ahora cierra el pico o no pescaremos a ese tipo" Howard se acerco por detras y le disparo en la cabeza. El hombre cayo al suelo y el sujeto con la mascara levanto las manos, suplicando por su vida.

"P-Por favor, me rindo. Déjame ir" Howard sigue apuntando, pero bajo el arma.

"Vete antes de que me arrepienta" Dijo Howard y el hombre salio corriendo. Howard siguió su camino hacia el ultimo piso. Al llegar al tercer piso, encontro a otros dos Saqueadores. Uno estaba golpeando la puerta, el otro solo estaba mirando.

"Voy a entrar y los voy a desollar a todos y cada uno de ustedes ¿Me escucharon?" Dijo el Saqueador golpeando la puerta. En esa habitacion estaba el grupo que necesitaba ayuda. Howard se acerco lentamente hacia ellos. Sin previo aviso le disparo al Saqueador que estaba esperando y le apunto al otro en la cabeza.

"Aléjate de la puerta, lentamente, si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza" Dijo Howard. El Saqueador se dio la vuelta y le disparo a Howard en el hombro. Howard cayo al suelo de espaldas, apunto rápidamente al Saqueador y apretó el gatillo, pero no salio ninguna bala. Las habia gastado todas. El Saqueador apunto a Howard, pero nunca llego a dispararle. La puerta se abrio y el sujeto que vio Howard en el balcon salio para salvarle la vida. Le disparo al Saqueador en la cabeza y esta exploto. El sujeto le ofrecio su mano a Howard, sin dudarlo la tomo y ambos entraron a la habitacion. Una vez dentro, Howard noto que eran solo 5 personas, uno de ellos era una anciana, otros dos son solo adolescentes y dos adultos.

"No se quien eres, pero llegas en el mejor momento" Dijo el hombre que le salvo la vida a Howard.

"Yo debería decir lo mismo" Dijo Howard mientras uno de los chicos le administraba un Estimulante para curar la herida.

"Y que lo digas. Me llamo Preston Garvey, Soy un Minutemen de la Commonwealth" Dijo Preston.

"¿Minutemen? ¿Que es eso? ¿Un grupo?"

"Algo asi. El lema es: "Proteger a la gente en cuestión de minutos". Al menos esa era la idea. Asi que me uni, para marcar la diferencia. Y asi fue, pero... Las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Ahora parece que soy el ultimo Minutemen oficial" Preston explico. "Hace un mes eramos 20. Ayer 8. Hoy somos 5. Primero los necrofagos en Lexington y ahora este desastre" Preston se lamentaba.

"¿Necrofagos...? ¿Que es eso?" Howard sintio curiosidad. Hay muchas cosas que el todavía no entiende.

"¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Nunca habías visto un Necrofago... Antes..." Preston vio la ropa que Howard lleva. El seguia llevando el Traje del Refugio. "Ya veo, vienes de uno de esos Refugios. Con razón estas algo perdido"

"Mas bien, totalmente perdido. ¿Puedes darme un resumen rápido?"

"Bueno, veamos. Los Necrofagos son... Gente irradiada. La mayoria son como tu y yo. Parecen hechos polvo y viven muchos años, pero no dejan de ser... Gente. Los que yo hablo son diferentes. La radiación les pudrió el cerebro y los convirtió en salvajes. Te destrozarían nada mas verte. Bueno, pensamos que Concord seria un lugar seguro. Los Saqueadores nos demostraron que no. Pero tenemos una idea para salir de esta"

"Bien, dime. Tal vez pueda ayudarte en esto"

"El hecho de que estés aquí, significa que nos ayudaras de igual manera" Preston se dirigió al hombre que estaba revisando una terminal. "Sturges, dile" Sturges deja la terminal por un momento. Antes de decir algo, le da la mano a Howard.

"Antes que nada dime tu nombre" Dijo Sturges

"Howard Douglas"

"Un placer, Howard. Escucha atentamente. Hay un Vertibird estrellado en el tejado. De los viejos, de antes de la guerra"

"Si, lo vi apenas entre"

"Bien, Parece que uno de sus pasajeros dejo un juguetito muy practico. Una servoarmadura T-45 completa. Equipo de categoría militar"

"Una protección bastante eficaz"

"Se pone mejor. Con ella puesta, podras arrancar la ametralladora del Vertibird. Y enviar a los Saqueadores al infierno por la via rapida. ¿Que te parece?"

"Yo diría que con la Servoarmadura ya es suficiente, pero con la ametralladora podemos hasta sacarlos de Concord"

"Tienes razón, pero solo necesitamos un Núcleo de Fusión para hacer que funcione la armadura. Hay una en el sótano, detrás de una puerta de seguridad. Solo hay que tirarla abajo y agarrar el nucleo. Ahora que el museo parece estar despejado, podemos ponernos manos a la obra" Dijo Sturges. "Ve al sótano, trae el núcleo y esos Saqueadores descubrirán que la cagaron por meterse con los Minutemen"

Cuando la conversación entre Howard y Sturges acabo, el perro que acompañaba a Howard entro corriendo a la habitacion y fue directo a la anciana. Howard se pregunto donde había estado el perro todo este tiempo. Howard dejo esa pregunta de lado por ahora y se acerco al animal. La anciana lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

"Mira a quien nos a traído Albóndiga" Dijo ella.

"¿Quien? Pregunto Howard. La mujer miro al perro en respuesta y Howard comprendió que era el nombre del perro. "Oh, ¿entonces es tu perro?"

"Ah, no es mi perro. No señor. Albóndiga no rinde cuentas a nadie. No puedes poseer un espíritu libre como el suyo. Pero elige a sus amigos y no se separa de ellos. Se quedara contigo. Lo he visto" Dijo ella con una voz ronca al final.

"¿Lo has visto? ¿A que te refieres?" Howard no entendía de que estaba hablando

"Son las drogas, criatura. Le dan a la vieja Mama Murphy la "Visión". Es así desde que tengo recuerdos" Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Howard se acerco a Preston lentamente.

"Ella... ¿Esta bien?" Pregunto Howard a Preston, casi en un susurro.

"Hay que darle algo de crédito, por lo general acierta. Parece que la "Visión" es real. Lo malo es que es una adicta por la maldita droga" Dijo Preston

"Entonces... ¿Que vez exactamente?" Pregunto Howard a Mama Murphy

"Veo un poco de lo que fue y de lo que sera. Incluso de lo que es en este momento. Y ahora mismo veo que algo se aproxima. Atraido por el ruido y por el caos" Dijo Mama Murphy con miedo en su voz. "Y esta... Furioso"

"¿Que es exactamente esa cosa?" Pregunto Preston.

"Ah, ojala pudiera ayudarlos mas. Pero la Visión no esta clara. Me seguiré concentrando"

* * *

Después de un viaje rápido al sótano, Howard volvió con el Núcleo de Fusión en mano. Sturges llevo a Howard hasta el tejado donde estaba la Servoarmadura en pie. Parece que Sturges la estaba inspeccionando no hace mucho. Howard se acerco e inserto el Núcleo en la espalda de la Servoarmadura, dio vuelta la válvula y se abrió.

"Muy bien, ahora solo tienes que entrar, arrancar la ametralladora del Vertibird y mandar a eso maldito al infierno. ¿Alguna duda?" Dijo Sturges

"No, esto sera demasiado fácil"

"Y que lo digas. Antes de que vayas, ¿sabes como usar la Servoarmadura apropiadamente?"

"Ya he usado una antes. Puedo con esto" Howard entro en la Servoarmadura y esta se cerro. Howard sintió el enorme peso de la Servoarmadura, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió invencible. Nada podra derribarlo con esto puesto. A paso lento, Howard camino al Vertibird estrellado, agarro la ametralladora y de un tirón la arranco del soporte. Howard camino hasta el borde del techo, uno de los Saqueadores lo vio y comenzó a disparar con su pistola. Howard recibió los tiros, pero no le afectaron en lo mas mínimo. La Servoarmadura ni siquiera recibió un rasguño, ni abolladura. Howard apunto con su ametralleta. "Mi turno" Dijo en voz baja y disparo sin discreción.

El Saqueador para evitar que lo llenen de agujeros salto del edificio. Murió apenas toco el suelo. Howard salto del techo y aterrizo en la calle, rompiendo el cemento en el proceso debido al peso de la Servoarmadura. En la calle principal un grupo de Saqueadores lo estaban esperando. Howard corrió hacia ellos con la ametralladora gigante en sus manos. Los Saqueadores dispararon todo lo que tenian, pero era inutil. Howard jalo el gatillo y los mato a todos, aun quedaban algunos Saqueadores escondiéndose en los edificios, disparando desde lejos. Howard apunto a los edificios donde estaban y no dudo en disparar. El poder de la ametralladora era enorme, no había nada que no pudiera destruir.

Howard dejo de disparar y miro a su alrededor, parece que no quedaba nadie mas. El combate había terminado demasiado rápido. Howard se dispuso a volver al museo cuando escucho un golpe detrás de el. Se dio la vuelta para ver que algo estaba tratando de salir de la alcantarilla, estaba tratando de romper la tapa de la alcantarilla. Howard apunto con la ametralleta a lo que fuera que vaya a salir. La tapa de metal salio volando y un monstruo que se asemejaba a un dinosaurio emergió. Howard lo miro detenidamente, ciertamente parecía un dinosaurio, pero con cuernos que parecían de toro y una especie de joroba. El lagarto era mucho mas grande que el, incluso con la Servoarmadura puesta Howard tenia miedo del monstruo frente a el. La criatura rugió con todas sus fuerzas, el rugido se escucho en todo Concord. Preston y Sturges miraron por el balcón lo que estaba pasando afuera y no podían creerlo.

"Maldita sea, nos faltaba eso" Dijo Preston. "¡Howard! ¡Acércate al museo, te cubriremos¡" Grito Preston y apunto al monstruo con su Mosquete Láser. Howard apunto y jalo el gatillo de nuevo, las balas ciertamente le dieron, pero parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo. El monstruo corrió en dos patas hacia Howard, el disparo de nuevo pero el lagarto salto a la izquierda y corrió en zig-zag hacia el, esta vez en cuatro patas. Howard estaba entrando en pánico, esto era nuevo para el, El no esperaba esta clase de monstruos. El monstruo corneó a Howard y lo tiro al suelo, el monstruo trato de destruir la Servoarmadura, ya había dejado un agujero en el pecho, por suerte el metal era lo suficientemente grueso para proteger a Howard.

El monstruo agarro la cabeza de Howard con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le arranco el brazo izquierda a la Servoarmadura como si fuera de papel. El brazo de Howard quedo totalmente expuesto. En desesperación, Howard agarro al monstruo del cuerno y trato de torcer su cabeza. El monstruo levanto a Howard y lo tiro hasta la puerta del Museo, rompiéndola en el proceso. Preston y Sturges disparaban todo lo que tenían al monstruo, sin piedad. Preston tuvo suerte de darle en el ojo, lo cual desoriento al temible reptil.

Howard se levanto rápidamente, vio la ametralladora cerca de los pies del monstruo. Sin pensar, corrió hacia el. Poniendo todo su peso frente a el, embistió al monstruo antes de que se recupere. Este cayo frente a Howard. Howard agarro la ametralladora y disparo a quemarropa todas las balas que tenia en el pecho del monstruo. Las balas penetraron la piel del monstruo y lo atravesaron. En su desesperación, el monstruo se tiro a Howard con sus ultimas fuerzas y le arranco el casco de la Servoarmadura con sus dientes, pero nada mas. El monstruo dejo de moverse desde de haber arrancado el casco, cayo encima de Howard.

Howard se quito al monstruo de encima y suspiro fuertemente. No se había dado cuenta del aire que estaba reteniendo durante toda la pelea. Detrás de el, Preston y Sturges se acercaron a el, con expresión de sorpresa. Mas por parte de Preston.

"H-Howard, mataste a uno de eso bicho" Preston soltó una carcajada. "Jaja, no puedo creerlo. Mataste un Sanguinario, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días"

"Mas bien algo que no se ve nunca" Dijo Sturges. "Eres nuestro héroe, Howard" Sturges ayudo a Howard a levantarse y a tranquilizarse. La pelea lo dejo sin aire. "Ya esta, ya paso. Deberías estar orgulloso de lo que hiciste. No mucho se enfrentan a un Sanguinario y viven para contarlo. Mucho menos de esta forma. Espera a que algunos amigos en Diamond City se enteren"

"G-Gracias" Dijo Howard y salido de la Servoarmadura, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. "N-no, puedo creerlo. ¿Que mierda fue eso?"

"Se llaman Sanguinarios. Son extremadamente peligrosos. Tuviste suerte de que solo fuera uno, últimamente van en grupo" Dijo Preston.

"Vaya... Digo... Todavía me cuesta creer lo que acaba de pasar. Nunca antes algo me lanzo por los aires con una Servoarmadura puesta. Dolio" Howard se rió. "Por favor, dime que no hay algo peor"

"Emm... Deberíamos hablarte de los Supermutantes, pero dejemos eso para mas tarde" Preston puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Howard. "Vamos al museo" El Trió volvió al museo a paso lento, Howard a este punto no sabia que pensar. El Sanguinario lo obligo a reconocer que el mundo donde esta parado ahora ya no es el que conocía. Su preocupación por sus hijos creció aun mas. ¿Quien sabe que le espera mas adelante? Al volver al Museo, Preston hizo que Howard se siente para que se recupere. Por suerte no recibió daño del Sanguinario, todo el daño lo recibió la Servoarmadura. "¿Estas bien Howard?" Pregunto Preston.

"Estaré bien. Al menos no estoy muerto" Howard masajeo su hombro. "Creo que Mama Murphy decía la verdad sobre algo furioso que se aproximaba. Lastima que no fue muy clara"

"Casi nunca lo es. Oye, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros hoy. No solo fue muy valiente, sino heroico. Si algo debes saber de los Minutemen es que ayudamos a nuestros amigos" Presto saco una bolsa llena de chapas de Nuka Cola y se las dio. "Esto es por todo lo que hiciste. Son 150 chapas"

"¿Chapas? ¿Para que?"

"Oh cierto. Casi olvido que no eres de aquí. Las Chapas se usan como moneda. El dinero de antes de la guerra esta deteriorado, al ser papel la gran mayoría se quemo o se lo llevo el viento. Las Chapas de Nuka Cola se usaron para sustituir el dolar. En realidad cualquier chapa sirve, pero las de Nuka Cola son las de mas valor" Explico Preston.

"¿Quien decidió eso?" Pregunto Howard. "¿Aun queda un gobierno que decida?"

"En realidad lo mas cercano a eso el La República de Nueva California. Ellos decidieron que se usen las Chapas. Después de eso no hay gobierno, solo facciones repartidas por el país"

"Acostumbrarse no va a ser fácil" Dijo Howard mientras contaba las chapas.

"Nunca lo es. Escucha, nosotros nos dirigimos a Sanctuary. Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda para asentarnos allí" Dijo Preston. "¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Sanctuary? ¿Te refieres a Sanctuary Hills?"

"Si, ¿lo conoces?"

"Claro, vengo de allí. Les puedo mostrar el camino" Dijo Howard. Mama Murphy se acerco a ellos.

"Estupendo, toda ayuda es agradecida" Dijo ella. "Pero tu destino es complicado ¿Verdad? Lo he visto. El vacio en tu corazon"

"¿Que sabes sobre mi?"

"Eres un hombre sin tiempo. Sin esperanza. Pero no todo esta perdido. Siento... la energía de tus hijos. Están vivos" Dijo Murphy. Howard se levanto repentinamente.

"¡¿Los viste?! ¡¿Shaun y Gwen, donde están?!" Howard grito y llamo la atención de todos los presentes

"Ojala lo supiera. De verdad. Pero no puedo verlos. Solo... Siento su fuerza vital, su energía. Están allí fuera. Pero siento a uno de ellos... En una encrucijada, algo lo atormenta. No se que es exactamente, pero se que no esta en peligro" Explico Murphy. "Y no necesito la Vision para saber donde deberias empezar a buscarlos. La gran joya verde de la Commonwealth, Diamond City. El mayor asentamiento de la zona"

"¿Diamond City? ¿Crees que estarán allí?"

"No lo se con exactitud, pero es el mejor lugar para empezar tu búsqueda. Ademas, estoy cansada. Quizás si me traes unas drogas luego, la Visión muestre una imagen mas clara" Murphy sugirió

"No creo que sea prudente" Dijo Howard. "Igualmente, gracias por la ayuda, Murphy" Howard se dirigio a Preston. "Los llevare a Sanctuary, después de eso me voy a Diamond City"

"Me parece bien" Dijo Preston y camino a la puerta. "Bien escuchen, nos dirigiremos a Sanctuary. Nos estableceremos allí hasta nuevo aviso" Dijo Preston en voz alta hacia los demás Minutemen. El grupo entero salio del museo y fueron a paso lento, pero seguro hacia Sanctuary. Howard fue hacia lo que quedaba de la Servoarmadura y se la puso.

"No podemos dejarla aquí. Podemos darle un uso" Dijo Howard a Preston.

"Bien pensado, Howard" Preston vio lo que quedaba del Sanguinario. "Aun no puedo creer que mataras a esa cosa. Es la primera vez que veo una de cerca. Me alegro de que este muerta"

"La próxima ponte tu la Servoarmadura así podrás verlo de cerca y en acción"

"Jaja, no gracias"

* * *

El viaje a Sanctuary fue tranquilo, nada se puso en su camino. Ningun Saqueador aparecio, ni ninguna criatura les hizo frente. Howard le daba las gracias a dios por ello. El día estaba en sus ultimas horas, el sol de a poco se estaba poniendo y la oscuridad estaba apoderándose de la Commonwealth. El grupo llego a la entrada de Sanctuary y Preston se detuvo a ver la estatua en la entrada.

"No puede ser" Dijo Preston

"¿Que pasa?"

"Es el monumento a los Minutemen originales. Sabia que estaba en algún lugar de Concord" Dijo el. Howard casi olvidaba la razón por la que esa estatua existía. Ciertamente era el monumento de lo que antes era "El parque Nacional Minute Man" Lugar donde empezó la batalla de la Revolución Americana. Tristemente, el parque había sido destruido para crear Sanctuary Hills. "Eso significa que este puente debe de ser el Old North Bridge, donde se lanzaron los primeros disparos de la Revolución Americana. Yo lo llamaría el mejor presagio desde que salimos de Quincy"

"No se de que estas hablando, jefe, pero me alegro de que estés contento" Dijo Sturges, claramente no sabia nada de la historia de su propio país. Lo que hacia a Howard preguntarse el nivel de educación que tiene la gente de esta época.

"Sirve para recordar porque luchamos"

"Sabes mucho sobre la Revolución, ¿no?" Le Pregunto Howard a Preston

"Si le preguntas a alguien mas seguramente no saben nada sobre ello. De niño solía estudiar los libros de historia, los que se podían leer, la mayoría estaba desecho"

"Ya veo" El grupo cruzo el puente y Preston detuvo a Howard. El resto del grupo siguió adelante.

"Me alegro de que hayas decidió ayudarnos. No creo que haya una manera apropiada de pagarte por ello. Practicamente estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida para ayudarnos"

"Solía ser un soldado, Preston. Daria mi vida no solo por el país, sino también por el prójimo"

"¿Fuiste un soldado?" Preston estaba confundido. Howard comenzó a explicarle todo.

"Como sabes vengo del un Refugio. El Refugio 111. Antes de eso, estaba en el Batallón de infantería 108, durante la Batalla de Anchorage. Yo solia vivir aqui, en Sanctuary, hace 200 años. Al entrar al Refugio, me congelaron a mi y a mi familia"

"Entonces... ¿Eres de antes de la guerra? Vaya, debe ser muy difícil para ti. Yo pensé que era un Morador que paso toda su vida viviendo bajo tierra. Pero esto es peor. No me imagino por lo que estas pasando. ¿Se salvaron mas ademas de tu familia? Escuche que Mama Murphy menciono a tus hijos"

"Si... Me desperté por unos segundos y vi como secuestraban a mi hijo Shaun... En el proceso mataron a mi esposa. Mi hija Gwen tambien desaparecio" Howard Suspiro. "Esto es una mierda, Preston. Me arrebataron a mi familia frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada"

"Tranquilízate, Howard. Quizá pueda ayudarte a buscarlos. ¿Tienes alguna foto? ¿Algo para poder identificarlos?" Preston pregunto. Howard llevo a Preston a su casa. Codsworth seguía dando vuelta por la casa, Howard entro a su habitacion y busco entre los escombros y los cajones hasta que encontró una foto de el, Nora, Gwen y Shaun. Ellos se habían sacado la foto en un parque de diversiones a las afueras de Boston. El agarro la foto con cuidado y se la dio a Preston.

"Aqui estan. El bebe se llama Shaun y la niña se llama Gwen" Preston miro la foto detenidamente y se la devolvió a Howard.

"Tengo buena memoria. No te preocupes, si aparecen te lo haré saber. Aun así, es mejor que vayas a Diamond City. Queda muy poca luz, te recomiendo que salgas mañana temprano al asentamiento. De noche hay todo tipo de criaturas rondando" Howard siguió el consejo de Preston y se quedo en Sanctuary por la noche. El ayudo a los demás Minutemen a acomodarse en las casas que no estaban desechas. Después de eso, volvió a su casa. Codsworth le dio la bienvenida, Howard lo saludo y fue directo a su habitacion. Howard se quito la Servoarmadura y cayo rendido en su cama. El colchón esta destrozado, pero aun servia. Howard miro al techo medio caído de la casa, las estrellas podían verse con mucha claridad a diferencia de como se veían hace 200 años.

Howard miro a su lado y por un momento pensó haber visto a Nora, acostada a su lado. Howard no sabia como seguir adelante. ¿Que pasara cuando encuentre a Shaun y a Gwen? ¿Que les dirá? ¿Que su madre murió y el no pudio salvarla? El no quería pensar en eso ahora, pero el momento llegara en el que tendrá que afrontar la dura realidad... Incluso el hecho de que tal vez sus hijos estén muertos. Mama Murphy le aseguro que están vivos, va a tener que tomarle la palabra, por ahora. Lentamente, Howard cerro los ojos y cayo dormido.


	4. La Joya de la Commonwealth

_**Capitulo 4: La Joya de la Commonwealth**_

 _Howard estaba mirando por la ventana de la casa junto a su esposa, Nora. Estaban viendo a Gwen en el patio, ella miraba a todas partes y gritaba el nombre de su perro. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que desapareció, Howard no se esperaba que el perro se fuera así nada mas. Gwen empezaba a gritar mas fuerte el nombre del perro, pero no pasaba nada. Los vecinos la miraban con lastima, pero no decían nada. Howard salio de la casa y camino hacia ella. Gwen seguía insistiendo en llamar a su perro._

 _"¡Sparky! ¿Donde estas?" Gwen grito. Howard se arrodillo frente a ella._

 _"Gwen... Creo que Sparky no volverá" Dijo Howard con tristeza en su voz._

 _"¿Porque? ¿Donde fue?" Gwen pregunto, pero Howard no sabia como responder. Decidió decirle la verdad._

 _"Yo... No lo se. Tal vez vuelva, pero pasaron varias semanas... Yo diría que te olvides de el" Howard no quería decirle eso a su hija, pero no sabia que otra cosa decirle. Si le mentía y le decía que Sparky iba a volver, entonces ella seguirá insistiendo. Tampoco podía decirle que Sparky estaba muerto, tal vez lo estaba, pero no lo sabia con exactitud. Howard acaricio la cabeza de su hija. "No te preocupes por el... Conseguiremos otro perro. Un cachorro esta vez"_

 _"No quiero otro perro, Papa. Quiero a Sparky" Gwen empezó a llorar y Howard la abrazo. "Quiero a Sparky devuelta"_

 _"... Yo también, Gwen. Era un buen perro"_

* * *

Howard despertó gracias a la luz del sol que golpeo de lleno su cara. El acababa de tener un sueño, mas bien un recuerdo, de Gwen buscando a su perro. Howard suspiro mientras volvía a recordar ese día. Gwen lloro hasta quedarse dormida, Howard no sabia como calmarla y Nora trataba de calmar a Shaun que también estaba llorando. Fue un mal día, pero de a poco Gwen fue olvidándose del perro, al menos por un rato. Ella aun tenia esperanzas de que volvería algún día, dejaba comida para perros en el jardín y el juguete favorito de Sparky junto a la comida, ella se quedaba mirando por la ventana, esperando a que vuelva, pero no pasaba nada. Howard sacudió su cabeza y se enfoco en lo que tenia que hacer, el debía ir hasta Diamond City para buscar a Gwen y a Shaun. El se levanto de la cama y salio directo a la calle. En la casa de enfrente se habían instalado los Minutemen, Preston estaba revisando el área mientras los demás se encargaban de limpiar el lugar y buscando cosas útiles en los escombros de las demás casas. Howard se dispuso a salir de Sanctuary para ir a Diamond City, pero Preston lo detuvo por un momento.

"Howard, te recomendaría no salir con eso puesto" El apunto a su ropa del Refugio. "Es mejor si llevas ropa normal"

"¿Que tiene de malo esta?"

"Nadie esta acostumbrado a ver a un Morador de Refugio. Y si lo ven, se aprovechan de su ingenuidad, lo matan o algo peor. No sabes lo que te puedes encontrar afuera, es mejor no destacar" Preston tenia una bolsa de tela con el, se la dio a Howard. "Encontramos unos cadáveres cerca de aquí, les quitamos la ropa y las lavamos. Úsalas y quítate eso" Preston se fue a patrullar el lugar. Howard abrió la bolsa y vio la ropa dentro. El suspiro y volvió a su casa para cambiarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, salio con un sobretodo marrón, una camisa oscura y jeans azul oscuro. Howard guardo la pistola debajo del sobretodo y llevo el mosquete láser en la mano. Howard se despidió de Preston y salio de Sanctuary, pero antes de salir pidió direcciones y Preston le marco el asentamiento en el mapa de su Pip-boy.

Howard fue al sur, donde el asentamiento estaba. Albóndiga lo acompaño y parecía haberle tomado cariño. Howard camino por una calle agrietada al sur siguiendo el mapa de su Pip-boy. El no tenia ninguna intensión de salirse del sendero, si lo hacia podría perderse o ser atacado por algo desconocido. Al cabo de media hora, Howard vio edificios en medio del Yermo y una estructura verde brillante destacaba entre los edificios. Howard la reconoció, era el estadio de Béisbol "Fenway Park". El entro a la ciudad y fue recibido, no con hospitalidad, sino con disparos. Por suerte no estaban dirigidos a el, sino a un pequeño grupo de Supermutantes que trataban de invadir la ciudad. Esa fue la primera vez que Howard ve un Supermutante, parecían humanos pero eran verdes y muy musculosos. Howard tomo su pistola y fue a ayudar, pero el grupo que estaba peleando contra ellos los contuvo y acabaron con ellos rápidamente. Howard guardo su arma y lentamente siguió su camino mientras miraba como la gente celebraba su victoria contra las criaturas. Un par de cuadras mas adelante habían torretas en cada esquina y guardias de seguridad vigilando. Ellos dejaron pasar a Howard ya que no tenia aspecto sospechoso, pero mas adelante un guardia lo detuvo.

"Deténgase" Dijo el y miro a Howard de pies a cabeza. El comenzó a preguntarse si fue buena idea no tener el traje del refugio puesto. El guardia termino de inspeccionarlo y lo miro directo a los ojos. "¿Que vienes a hacer en Diamond City?"

"Necesito información" Respondió Howard. "Estoy buscando a mi hijos, ellos desaparecieron y-"

"¿Otro desaparecido? Parece que esos rumores sobre el Instituto son reales después de todo"

"¿El que?" Pregunto Howard. El guardia se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Howard.

"Puedes pasar, la entrada esta justo allí" Howard entro y en tan solo 8 pasos ya estaba en la entrada de Diamond City, solo que la puerta estaba cerrada. El vio a una mujer golpeando la enorme puerta mientras le gritaba al hombre del otro lado del intercomunicador. Ella tenia cabello negro corto, una boina roja y llevaba un abrigo rojo con una bufanda verde grisácea y pantalones negros.

"¿Como que no puedes abrir la puerta?" Pregunto ella. "¡Déjate de tonterías, Danny! ¡Estoy aquí en la intemperie, por el amor de dios!" Ella grito y siguió golpeando la puerta.

"Tengo ordenes de no dejarte pasar, Señorita Piper. Lo siento, solo hago mi trabajo" Danny respondió.

"¿Haciendo tu trabajo? ¿Proteges a Diamond City dejándome fuera? ' _Oh, Miren, es esa aterradora periodista_ ' ¡Déjate de tonterías y abre la maldita puerta de una vez!"

"Lo siento, Piper. Pero el alcalde dice que tu periódico esta lleno de calumnias-"

"¡Me importa un carajo lo que diga el alcalde! ¡Abre esta puerta ahora mismo, Danny Sullivan! ¡Vivo aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme fuera sin mas!" Piper suspiro y vio que Howard estaba detrás de ella, escuchando todo. Piper sonrió por un momento y se acerco a el. "Oye" Ella dijo en voz baja. "¿Quieres entrar en Diamond City?"

"Acabo de llegar, pero si. ¿Cual es el problemas? ¿Nos van a negar la entrada?"

"Shh. Tu sígueme la corriente" Murmuro Piper en su oído. Ella agarro a Howard del brazo y lo acerco al intercomunicador. "¿Que dices?" Pregunto Piper. "¿Que eres un comerciante de Quincy? ¿Que tienes suministros como para surtir el almacén general por un mes? ¡Vaya!" Piper apunto a Howard, esperando a que el responda. Howard le siguió el juego.

"Si, soy un comerciante y tengo muchas cosas que podrían interesarles"

"¿Haz oído eso, Danny? ¿Vas a abrir la puerta y dejarnos entrar o seras tu el que le diga a la loca de Mirna que haz hecho a este comerciante y a todos estos suministros"

"Esta bien, esta bien. No hay que tomárselo como algo personal, Piper. Un segundo" La puerta empezó a abrirse y Piper le dio una palmada en el hombro a Howard.

"Sonaste muy convincente allí. Vamos, sera mejor que entremos antes de que Danny se entere de la mentira" Piper entro corriendo apenas la puerta se abrió completamente, Howard la siguió, pero ambos pararon cuando vieron a un hombre cruzado de brazos del otro lado de la puerta. El hombre llevaba un traje gris, corbata roja y un sombrero. Era el hombre mejor vestido que Howard había visto desde que salio del Refugio. El hombre se acerco a ellos y le grito a Piper, ignorando completamente a Howard.

"¡Piper! ¿Quien te ha dejado entrar? ¡Le dije a Sullivan que no abriera la puerta!" Grito el. "¡Retorcida, mentirosa y demagoga! Ese periódico tuyo, ¡menudo fraude! Pienso mandar esa imprenta al desagüe" Albóndiga le gruño al hombre, Howard mantuvo a Albóndiga detrás de el para que no haga nada innecesario.

"Oooh, ¿Esa es su declaración, Señor McDonough?" Pregunto Piper con furia en sus ojos. "Imagínese el titulo del próximo periódico, porque sera el titulo que le quedara de por vida. "Alcalde tirano que cerro la imprenta" ¡No puedes silenciar la verdad!" Piper miro a Howard. "¿Porque no le preguntamos al nuevo visitante? ¿Apoyas al periódico? Lo digo porque el alcalde quiere tirar la libertad de expresión a la basura" Howard no quería ser parte de la conversación, el solo quería entrar y buscar a sus hijos. Igualmente, el no tuvo que pensar mucho sobre esto y respondió rápidamente.

"Siempre el creído en la libertad de la prensa" Respondió Howard. "Cerrar el periódico hará que su imagen sea muy negativa, Alcalde. Le recomendaría que deje el periódico tranquilo si no quiere problemas"

"Oh, no pretendía involucrarte en esta discusión" Dijo El Alcalde y tomo en cuenta lo que dijo Howard en el momento que mención que su imagen se vería mal. "Parece que encajaras en Diamond City"

"No vine para quedarme, estoy buscando a alguien" Respondió Howard.

"¿Buscando a alguien? ¿A quien?" Pregunto el Alcalde, curioso.

"Mis hijos, Gwen y Shaun. Gwen tiene solo 6 años y Shaun no ha cumplido ni un año" Howard respondió, se le hacia un nudo en el cuello cada vez que lo mencionaba.

"Espera, ¿Tus hijos desaparecieron?" Pregunto Piper y miro directo al Alcalde. "Oh ¿Has oído eso, McDonough? ¿Que va a hacer la Seguridad de Diamond City para ayudarle, eh? Esta no es la primera desaparición que se ha denunciado aqui, ¡y ahora estamos hablando de niños que no llegan ni a los diez años!" Cuando Piper menciono las desapariciones, Howard recordó que uno de los guardias menciono lo mismo. Parece que alguien esta secuestrando gente...

"No la escuches" Dijo el Alcalde. "Nuestro equipo de seguridad no puede seguir cada caso que surja. Ellos se encargan de mantener el lugar seguro, pero estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te ayude" McDonough dio media vuelta y se fue mientras ignoraba a Piper. Ella suspiro.

"Vaya bienvenida a Diamond City" Dijo ella. "Oye, ven conmigo. Creo que puedo ayudarte" Piper le ofreció ayuda y Howard sonrió. Su situación estaba mejorando de a poco.

"¿En serio?"

"Conozco a alguien de confianza que te ayudara sin lugar a dudas, pero te lo diré si dejas que te haga una entrevista"

"... ¿Entrevista?" La sonrisa de Howard desapareció.

"No te desanimes. No tomare mucho de tu tiempo, ademas la persona de la que te hablo es de confianza, 100% confiable. Ven, vamos a mi oficina" Howard siguió a Piper y entraron a Diamond City. Howard se sorprendió al ver el estadio al que asistió varias veces, convertido en una pequeña ciudad llena de casas, negocios he incluso escuelas. El viejo estadio de Béisbol "Fenway Park" se volvió la protección ideal para Diamond City. Piper y Howard bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada de la ciudad. La imprenta de Piper estaba practicamente en la entrada de la ciudad, en la puerta estaba una niña repartiendo periódicos. Ella vio a Piper y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. "Hola, Nat, ¿Como van las cosas?" Pregunto Piper mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

"Bueno, la imprenta se esta sobrecargando. El motor morirá pronto si no lo reemplazamos" Respondió Nat y ella miro a Howard. Lo miro de pies a cabeza. "¿El quien es?"

"Es alguien a quien voy a entrevistar, Nat. No te preocupes por el motor. Llevas semanas repitiendo lo mismo y esta campeona sigue al pie del cañón. No te preocupes tanto. Estaré en mi oficina, Silba como loca si ves que se acerca algún político" Piper se llevo a Howard dentro de la imprenta, directo a su oficina. Piper cerro la puerta y fue directo a su escritorio buscando un lápiz y un papel. Mientras buscaba papel, giro para ver a Howard. "Puedes sentarte donde quieras, Azul"

"¿Azul? ¿Porque me llamas así?"

"Porque eres un morador del refugio" Respondió Piper tranquilamente. "No llevas el traje azul, pero ese Pip-Boy y esa cara de pez fuera del agua te delatan completamente" Howard suspiro, al parece cambiarse de ropa no era suficiente para pasar desapercibido. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Quiero una entrevista. Tu historia en papel. Creo que es hora de que Diamond City tenga un poco de perspectiva externa sobre la Commonwealth. Si lo haces, no solo te diré quien puede ayudarte, sino que... Iré contigo. Seré tu guarda espaldas cuando necesites uno, ¿Que te parece?"

"No hace falta que me acompañes, Piper. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo... Aunque si llego a necesitar manos extras seras mi primer opción. ¿Que clase de entrevista va a ser? Tengo algo de prisa"

"Es simple, te pregunto quien eres, tu opinión sobre la vida aquí fuera y quizá algunas preguntas duras para mantener el interés... Si estas de acuerdo con lo ultimo, claro esta" Howard sacudió su cabeza.

"Esta bien, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Responderé a todas tus preguntas"

"Excelente, toma asiento" Piper apunto al sillón cerca de su escritorio. Ella tomo lápiz y papel y se sentó frente a el. "Empecemos. ¿Cual es tu nombre, Azul?"

"Me llamo Howard Douglas"

"Buenos, Se que vienes de un Refugio. ¿Como describirías el tiempo que pasaste allí dentro?" Piper empezó la entrevista. Esa pregunta llevo a Howard a un viaje por su memoria. El recordaba cuando entro al refugio, cuando lo separaron de su familia, cuando entro a la cámara criogenica... Cuando mataron a su esposa frente a el y secuestraron a su hijo. No eran recuerdos placenteros.

"... No tuve mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Recuerdo las bombas cayendo, entramos antes de ser golpeados por una de ellas. Alli nos congelaron a mi y a mi familia, desperté hace un par de días... Cuando desperté, mis hijos desaparecieron y mi esposa... estaba muerta" Piper escribió todo lo que Howard decía con lujo de detalle. Piper interrumpió a Howard por un momento.

"Espera, ¿Te congelaron? ¿Todo este tiempo? También dijiste que viste caer las bombas. ¿Dices que eres de antes de la guerra?"

"Si... Tengo mas de 200 años. Cuando sali y me entere de lo que paso y el tiempo que estuve congelado, casi me da un ataque. Incluso ahora, todavía no puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo. Todo esto, es muy raro. Todo esta tan fuera de lugar. El Mundo que deje atrás ya no existe y dudo mucho que esos tiempos vuelvan"

"Supongo que no. Todo debe parecer una completa locura para ti, pero es el mundo al que nos acostumbramos nosotros y lo único que conocemos. Lo que a ti te parece raro, para nosotros es normal... Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. Has visto la Commonwealth, Diamond City ¿Que te parecen en comparación con tu antigua vida?"

"Ya respondí esa pregunta, Piper. Este mundo no se parece en nada al mundo que deje"

"Lo extrañas, ¿No es así?" Howard asintió. "No te culpo... Próxima pregunta... Se que estas buscando a tus hijos, Gwen y Shaun. ¿Sospechas que el instituto puede estar implicado en su secuestro?" Howard escucho sobre el Instituto de uno de los guardias, pero no sabe quienes son. Parece que es como sospechar de ellos, no deben ser de confianza.

"¿El Instituto? ¿Que es eso?"

"Eso, Azul, es el mayor misterio de la Commonwealth. Nadie sabe quienes ni que son. Pero su mano llega a todas partes. Son los responsables de crear a los Synths. Gente sintética. Enviados desde sus laboratorios ocultos para hacer el trabajo sucio del Instituto. A veces incluso cambian a una persona por un doble Synth. Un agente encubierto del que nadie sospecha. No todo lo malo es culpa del Instituto, pero siempre existe la posibilidad. Por eso lo pregunto" Piper explico.

"Gente sintética... ¿Ellos los fabrican?" Howard quedo intrigado. Parece que había algo mas de que cuidarse ademas de los monstruos que habitan el Yermo.

"Eso es. Hay dos tipos principales con los que debes tener cuidado. Los primeros son falsificaciones obvias. Su piel parece de plástico y a veces incluso ves el esqueleto. Hay grupos de esos que recorren la Commonwealth, matando a gente y saqueando lo que encuentran. Estuve informando en University Point hace un tiempo. Terminaron arrasando la ciudad. El Segundo tipo de Synth es el mas peligroso. Con piel, sangre, sonrisas amables y miradas culpables. Como el humano típico. ¿Entonces crees que podrían estar implicados? ¿El Instituto o uno de sus agentes?"

"... Puede que haya una posibilidad, pero quiero creer que no"

"Ni siquiera un bebe esta a salvo de ellos. Y la gente se pregunta porque no miro hacia otro lado... Es como si no quisieran saber la verdad..." Piper se cruzo de brazos y suspiro fuertemente. "Para la ultima pregunta me gustaría probar algo diferente. Quiero que le hables directamente a Diamond City. La gente no hace caso a la amenaza de los secuestros en la Commonwealth. Todo el mundo actúa como si no sucedieran. ¿Que le dirías a alguien ahi fuera que ha perdido a un ser querido pero tiene demasiado miedo o desesperación para buscarlo?" Howard se tomo su tiempo para responder, finalmente respondió con sus propias palabras.

"No perder la esperanza. No importa que tan oscuro se vea todo, siempre va a haber esperanza, es lo que nos queda cuando todo lo demás esta perdido. Yo tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a mis hijos sanos y salvos, y me asegurare de que sea así... Pero cuando vea al hombre que me los arrebato cara a cara, no dudare en meterle una bala en medio de las cejas"

"Eso fue algo fuerte, pero cierto. Eso es todo, Gracias Azul. Tardare un poco en editarlo, pero creo que tu historia dara mucho de que hablar en Diamond City. Ahora cumpliré mi parte, Ve a ver a Nick Valentine. Es un detective, su oficina esta mas adentro en la ciudad, solo sigue derecho y encontraras el letrero de neón con un corazón. Todos recurren a el si algo pasa en Diamond City. Objetos perdidos, personas desaparecidas, información, etc. El lo tiene todo. Espero que encuentres a tus hijos"

"Gracias, Piper"

"Puedes dar una vuelta por aqui cuando quieras. Eres bienvenido aqui. Espero verte pronto, quiero saber como se desarrolla tu historia" Piper llevo a Howard hasta la puerta y el salio hacia Diamond City. Sin perder tiempo, busco el letrero de neon que Piper menciono, pero al salir se encontro con una multitud de personas cerca del bar. Un hombre estaba apuntado a otro con una pistola, estaba a punto de dispararle

"¡Kyle! ¡Soy yo! ¡No soy un Synth!" Grito el hombre con su manos en el aire, suplicando que no le disparen. El hombre con el arma siguió apuntando.

"¡No te muevas, Synth! ¿Que has hecho con mi hermano? ¿Que hiciste con el verdadero, Riley?" Kyle pregunto

"¡Lo juro! ¡No soy un Synth! ¡No dispares! ¡Por dios, somos familia!" Riley suplico, Howard estaba a punto de intervenir, pero los oficiales de seguridad de Diamond City llegaron y le apuntaron a Kyle.

"¡Baja el arma! ¡Ya!" Uno de ellos grito

"¡Es un Synth! ¿No lo ven? ¡Nos matara a todos!" Kyle grito y uno de los oficiales le disparo justo en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto. La multitud se disperso casi inmediatamente cuando el cuerpo cayo al suelo.

"¡Bien, se acabo el espectáculo!" El Oficial que disparo grito. "En Diamond City no hay Synths, ¿Me escucharon? ¡Solo están ustedes con su maldita paranoia!" Howard hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar lo que acababa de pasar fue a buscar el cartel de Nick Valentine. El siguió el camino derecho hasta que vio el letrero con una pequeña flecha a la derecha que esta señalando a un pasillo repleto de puertas, algunas eran viviendas y otras eran oficinas. Howard entro al pasillo y al final de este encontró la oficina de Nick Valentine, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro directamente. Dentro encontró a una mujer ordenando unos documentos mientras se lamentaba por algo. Howard se acerco a ella, parecía que ella aun no lo había notado.

"Te dije que la suerte no te duraría siempre, Nick" Ella murmuro. Howard hizo notar su presencia.

"¿Pasa algo?" La mujer miro a Howard a los ojos y suspiro.

"¿Alguien mas que viene a resguardarse?. Me temo que llegas tarde. Estamos cerrados" Ella respondió.

"No vengo por eso, estoy buscando a Nick Valentine"

"Bueno, vaya problema que tenemos... Nick desapareció y no puedo mantener a flote una agencia de detectives sin un detective" Ella respondió. "Solo soy una simple secretaria... Me llamo Ellie Perkins, por cierto"

"Y yo me llamo Howard... Necesito encontrarlo, ¿Tienes alguna idea de como puedo encontrarlo?"

"El desapareció trabajando en un caso. La banda de Flaco Malone había secuestrado a una joven, así que los rastreo hasta su escondite en la estación Park Street" Ellie respondió. "Allí hay un viejo Refugio que emplean como base. Le advertí a Nick que se encaminaba a una trampa, pero se limito a sonreír y salio por la puerta, un clásico suyo"

"¿Flaco Malone? ¿Quien es ese?" A este punto Howard a quería terminar la conversación para ir a buscar Nick, pero no podía ir allí sin mas. Cualquier tipo de información le servia.

"No se mucho sobre el, pero es de Goodneighbor, y eso significa que es de la escuela criminal de trajes bien planchados y ametralladoras"

"Lo encontrare, Ellie. Tienes mi palabra. Ademas, necesito su ayuda"

"Como todos aquí. Aunque no lo admitan" Dijo Ellie mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Es fácil identificar a Nick. Siempre lleva ese viejo sombrero y una gabardina. ¡Date Prisa!"

"Lo traeré lo mas rápido posible, Ellie" Howard salio de la oficina y salio de Diamond City. El suspiro mientras veía como el sol estaba casi por ocultarse en el horizonte. El estuvo casi todo el día caminando, pero no sentía fatiga o cansancio. Tampoco sentía que el día había pasado tan rápido, para el solo fueron minutos cuando en realidad pasaron horas. "Espero que esto no me tome mucho tiempo..."


	5. Valentine esta en el caso

_**Termine mi fanfic de Fallout 3 :D Estoy tan feliz. Me siento realizado. Si algo no la leyó aun, puede hacerlo. Estuve pensando y decidí que no haré los DLC como tenia planeado, mas que nada porque después de revisar el curso que la historia tomara y ver los DLC, creo que es mejor no tocarlos. Eso si, serán mencionados. También me gustan los Easter Eggs y a veces me entristece que en Fallout 4 no haya Easter Eggs de los otros Fallout, principalmente el 1, 2, New Vegas y varios del 3 como el hecho de que no mencionaran al Trotamundos Solitario.**_

 _ **No voy a prometer nada, pero tratare de actualizar al menos cada semana, entre los domingos y los lunes. Repito, no prometo nada, pero tengan en cuenta esos días si están siguiendo la historia. Dejen un Review :D y espero verlos la próxima.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Valentine esta en el caso**_

"Muy bien, Howard. Estas caminando en las viejas vías de un metro abandonado buscando a un detective que podría ayudarte a encontrar a tus hijos... Nunca en mi vida imagine que diría algo como esto... ¿Quien me puede asegurar que no me volví loco por el estrés traumatico?" Howard hablo solo mientras caminaba por los túneles del metro buscando a Nick Valentine. Albóndiga lo acompañaba y se quedaba muy cerca de el. La oscuridad del tunel era tenebrosa, nadie podía negarlo. Howard se puso en guardia por si algo pasa, el no sabe que es lo que pueda pasar en el metro. Que clase de criaturas habitan aquí, pero si unas personas lo tienen atrapado en un antiguo Refugio, significa que lo único de lo que debe preocuparse son humanos y el puede lidiar con ellos como si nada. El tiene experiencia con ellos. "Mas le vale a este Nick ser útil... Si encuentro a Gwen y a Shaun, entonces todo esto habrá valido la pena... Nora" Howard miro el anillo que tenia en su mano. Lo guardo y escucho unas voces en la próxima estación. Howard se acerco lentamente y se escondió junto a Albóndiga. _ **  
**_

"Vaya, unirnos a la banda de Flaco Malone fue lo mejor que hemos podido hacer" Howard se asomo y vio a dos hombres hablando. Cerca de la estación el vio la puerta que llevaba al Refugio abandonado.

"Yo sigo diciendo que Malone es débil" Dijo uno de ellos. "Atrapamos a ese detective merodeando ¿y el que hace? Lo encierra. Es como si no tuviera las pelotas para matarlo. Es fácil, apunta a la cabeza y jala el gatillo" Howard tomo su Mosquete Láser y le disparo al hombre que estaba hablando. Le dio justo en la cabeza y esta voló en mil pedazos. El otro hombre callo al suelo y se alejo del cadáver, temblando de miedo. Howard salio de su escondite y recargo el Mosquete.

"El Tenia razón, es fácil" Dijo Howard. "Puedes irte de aquí ahora o te pego un tiro, decide. Se me esta terminando la paciencia mientras mas tiempo desperdicio aquí" El hombre se paro enseguida y salio corriendo mientras tiraba su pistola al suelo. "Ni siquiera eran adultos... Solo jóvenes donde no deberían estar" Howard suspiro. Howard contemplo la entrada abierta del Refugio 114. Era algo diferente al suyo, el interior parecía no estar terminado para su uso. Las paredes no estaban terminadas, las Terminales de la entrada no estaban en su lugar, habían cables por doquier que no llevaban a ningún lado y habían puertas a medio instalar. "Tal parece que no lograron terminar este a tiempo" Dijo Howard. El se enfoco en buscar a Valentine, pero mientras mas se adentraba al Refugio, mas se perdía. Si no fuera por Albóndiga, el ya se habría perdido. El lugar tenia a algunos de los hombres de Flaco Malone, pero no eran problema para Howard ni Albóndiga. El los tomo a todos por sorpresa y les disparaba. Si eran un grupo, mataba a uno y les daba la opción a los demás de rendirse, sino, los mataba y termino matando a la gran mayoría... Solo dos personas se rindieron y salieron corriendo. Howard se desplazo fácilmente por el Refugio una vez que lo despejo de enemigos. Por alguna razón el se sentía como en el ejercito de nuevo. Delante de el vio una escena similar a su misión en Anchorage. El cerro los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, el no quería recordar eso ahora. Allí perdió a muy buenos soldados, amigos, era mejor olvidarse del pasado y enfocarse en el presente... El raro y desagradable presente. Howard llego hasta el tercer subsuelo del Refugio y termino en una enorme sala que bien podría ser como una especie de patio con barandas del piso de arriba. Howard escucho a alguien hablar y se escondió rápidamente.

"¿Que tal vas allí dentro Valentine?" Howard se asomo de su escondite y vio a un hombre en el piso de arriba hablando frente a una ventana circular. Tal parecía que Valentine estaba atrapado dentro. Howard recargo su Mosquete y se acerco lentamente mientras escucha a Valentine discutir con el hombre.

"Sigue hablando, Idiota. Así el Flaco Malone tendrá mas tiempo para pensar en como deshacerse de ti" Dijo Valentine. Su voz hacia eco en la habitación y podía escucharse en la sala.

"No me vengas con estupideces, Valentine. Tu no sabes nada"

"¿Ah, no? Lo vi escribiendo tu nombre en ese libro negro que tiene. Te espera algo horrible, amigo mio" Dijo Valentine

"¿El... Libro negro? Debes estar bromeando..." Howard se acerco al hombre por detrás y le apunto a la cabeza.

"Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas" Howard demando y el hombre hizo caso. "Bien... Abrirás la puerta ahora si no quieres que te mate... Aunque creo que te mataran de igual manera" El hombre camino lentamente hasta la terminal de la puerta y abrió la puerta. "Gracias" Howard no mato al hombre, pero lo golpeo en la cabeza con la parte trasera de su Mosquete y esta cayo al suelo inconsciente. Howard entre y vio a Nick parado en medio de la habitación. Las luces estaban detrás de el y su cara estaba oculta en sombras.

"Vaya, apareció mi caballero de brillante armadura" Dijo Valentine y encendió un cigarrillo. "Ahora, la pregunta es... ¿Porque viniste hasta aquí para poner en riesgo tu vida por un viejo detective privado como yo?"

"¿Eres Nick Valentine? Me llamo Howard y vine... a..." Howard se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Nick. La luz del encendedor revelo su rostro, piel de plástico seco quebradizo y debajo del plástico se podían ver piezas metálicas, tenia los ojos de un color amarillo verdoso y sus manos, y el resto de su cuerpo, era robotico. "... Rescatarte... Por... Perdona, pero... ¿Que... eres?" Howard estaba completamente confundido ante la presencia de Nick. El no sabia como reaccionar frente a el, debía ponerse nervioso, asustado o simplemente demandar respuestas... O tal vez ya se había vuelto loco y estaba alucinando.

"Vaya, hace tiempo que no veo esa clase de expresión. Me olvidaba de lo divertido que era ver a la gente totalmente mudos ante mi presencia. No soy lo que esperan, no. Esperan algo mas... humano" Dijo Nick con una pequeña carcajada. "Mira, se que la piel falsa y las piezas metálicas no tranquilizan para nada, pero ahora mismo no importan. Debemos salir de aquí" Nick tranquilizo un poco a Howard.

"Ti-Tienes razón. Perdón" Howard tartamudeo por un momento. "Sígueme. El camino esta despejado"

"Perfecto" Nick sonrió y los dos caminaron hasta la salida del Refugio junto con Albóndiga. En el camino Nick vio los cadáveres de los hombres de Malone y miro a Howard detenidamente. "Aun no respondiste mi pregunta... Howard. ¿Porque viniste por mi? ¿Te lo pidió Ellie? Si es así, debo agradecerle mas tarde. La mujer se preocupa mucho por mi, mas de lo que debería" Howard noto un poco de tristeza en la voz de Nick.

"No en realidad, pero Ellie me dijo donde podía encontrarte. Me dijeron que tu puedes ayudarme... Estoy desesperado, Nick. Mis hijos, Shaun y Gwen, han desaparecido. Secuestraron a Shaun, pero no se quien se lo llevo ni adonde. En cuanto a Gwen... Ella simplemente desapareció" Howard expreso su preocupación. "Hablan bien de ti, así que supongo que puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi familia"

"Niños desaparecidos... No es la primera vez y no sera la ultima. Pero si, te ayudara, Howard. Cuando salgamos de aquí, volveremos a Diamond City. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente" Dijo Nick.

"¿Que hay del caso que estabas siguiendo? ¿Sobre la mujer secuestrada por Malone?" Howard pregunto por curiosidad.

"Resulta que a la hija fugada que vine a buscar no la habían secuestrado... Es la nueva novia de Flaco Malone y tiene muy mal carácter" Nick explico. "Vaya giro argumental"

"Casi como una película vieja" Dijo Howard. "Creo que estamos cerca, sígueme" Howard guió a Nick hasta la salida y corrieron hasta la entrada del Refugio, pero se detuvieron al ver que estaban completamente rodeados. "Debí haberlo sabido..." Howard susurro. Frente a ellos había un hombre, no tan gordo, vestido con un clásico traje negro y llevaba una AK-47. El era Flaco Malone. A su lado había una mujer con una vestido brillante de color azul, ella solo tenia un bate de baseball. Albóndiga gruño ante los enemigos frente a el.

"¿Nicky? ¿Que estas haciendo? Entras a mi casa. Disparas a mis chicos ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me va a costar esto?" Dijo Malone

"No estaría aquí si no fuera por tu amiguita, Flaco. Deberías decirle que escriba a casa mas a menudo" Dijo Nick mientras sacaba su pistola lentamente. Nick no tenia ninguna intención de caer aquí, Howard tampoco, así que se preparo para lo peor.

"Oh... Pobre Valentine" Dijo la mujer. "¿Te avergüenza que una niña te haya dado una paliza? No volveré a casa"

"Estas en desventaja, Nicky. Esto no es el antiguo barrio. En este Refugio yo soy el rey, ¿Me oyes?" Dijo Malone. "¡Y no voy a permitir que un imbécil como tu se ponga en mi camino-" Howard saco su Mosquete y le disparo a Malone en la cabeza. El cayo el suelo, muerto. Todos su hombres miraron como el cuerpo caía al suelo y después miraron a Howard.

"Odio este tipo de monólogos" Dijo Howard y le apunto a los demás. "¡Escuchen! Mi paciencia se termina. ¡Bajen sus armas y Nick y yo les meteremos un agujero en la cabeza a cada uno!" Howard grito. Algunos de los hombres bajaron las armas, pero la mujer no bajo el bate. "Baja el palo, niña. Esto termina ahora"

"No... No lo haré"

"Darla, baja ese bate" Dijo Nick

"Escuchalo, Darla. Soy un padre desesperado que busca a sus hijos. No te conviene estar en mi contra, si lo haces te matare y no tengo ningún problema en hacer eso. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de retirarte porque soy un caballero... ¡Baja el bate!" Howard grito y todos podían ver que no bromeaba, su dedo estaba en el gatillo, apretándolo suavemente. La mujer suspiro y solo el bate. "Bien... Ahora nos iremos y que no se les ocurra seguirnos" Howard camino entre ellos y junto a Nick se alejaron del Refugio. Cuando estaban a una distancia considerable, Howard agarro la mano de Nick. "¡Corre!" Ambos corrieron hasta la próxima estación del metro y salieron a la superficie. Howard, al salir, tiro el Mosquete al suelo y trato de recuperar un poco de aire. Albóndiga se sentó al lado de Howard.

"No es la forma en la que habría solucionado el problema, pero fue efectiva" Dijo Nick. "Me sorprendiste, Howard. Manejas muy bien un arma. Tremenda puntería"

"... Gracias. Practica hace al maestro" Howard respondió. "Normalmente no soy así, pero estoy desesperado y a este punto soy capaz de todo, Nick"

"Lo puedo ver. He visto a gente como tu antes, pero ninguno tiene las pelotas para hacer lo que se necesita cuando llega el momento. Tu pareces centrado... Pero, vaya. Cuando le cuente a los padres de Darla que su hija se fue con Malone... Va a ser algo incomodo, pero con el muerto, hay que ver como acaba todo. Bueno, al menos este caso esta cerrado, por el momento" Nick miro al cielo y suspiro. Se había hecho de noche muy rápido. Howard había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando estaba en los túneles buscando a Nick. "Mira el cielo de la Commonwealth. Nunca pensé que algo tan siniestro podría llagar a parecerme tan atractivo..."

"¿Siniestro...? A mi me parece normal... No es diferente de como solía ser hace 200 años" Dijo Howard.

"¿Y tu como sabes eso...? No hay forma de compararlo, supongo... Dejando eso de lado, tienes mis agradecimientos por haberme liberado de ese Refugio. Cumpliste con tu parte y yo cumpliré con la mía. Te ayudare a encontrar a tus hijos. Vamos a Diamond City, allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad"

"Gracias, Nick"

"No, Howard, gracias a ti"

* * *

Howard y Nick volvieron a Diamond City en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando volvieron a la agencia de detectives, lo primero que Nick hizo fue llamar a Ellie. "¿Ellie? ¿Estas aquí?" Nick miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Ellos escucharon pasos del segundo piso y vieron a Ellie bajar por las escaleras.

"¿Nick?" Ella pregunto. "Oh dios mio... ¡Eres tu!" Ellie corrió hacia Nick y lo abrazo

"Jaja... Bueno, es difícil confundirme con esta cara" Nick rió y Ellie pocos segundos después lo abofeteo. "Me gustaría decir que me dolió, pero no fue así"

"¡Vas a hacer que te maten un día de estos, Idiota!" Ellie grito.

"No mientras tenga amigos que me apoyen" Nick respondió y miro a Howard por un momento. "Agradécele a Howard por haberme sacado de ese agujero... También debería agradecerte también por decirle donde estaba"

"Menos mal que el apareció, ya estaba por salir a buscarte" Dijo Ellie. Ella miro a Howard. "Has salvado a Nick... A esta agencia y mi trabajo. Gracias" Howard podía notar que Ellie se preocupaba mucho por Nick, como si fuera parte de su familia y no su jefe. Ella le recordó un poco a Nora cuando el estaba de servicio.

"No fue nada, Ellie. Ademas, necesitaba a Nick. No podía simplemente dejarlo tirado en ese viejo Refugio" Dijo Howard.

"Oh cierto, tu caso. Ya nos pondremos en marcha. Solo falta un pequeño asunto administrativo que debemos aclarar" Ellie saco unas chapas y se las dio a Howard. "Toma. Se que no hablamos de ninguna cantidad cuando fuiste a buscarlo, pero mereces una recompensa" Pero Howard lo rechazo.

"No lo hice por las chapas. Con que Nick me ayude me conformo. Quédate con las chapas" Howard le devolvió las chapas y se sentó frente al escritorio de Nick. Nick se sentó frente a el y preparo una hoja y papel para anotar lo que necesite.

"Muy bien, Howard. Hablemos de negocios" Nick se acomodo en su asiento. "Puede que no sea humano, pero a veces me siento incomodo sentándome en una silla" Nick murmuro. "En fin... Cuando intentas encontrar a alguien desaparecido, lo importante son los detalles. Cuéntame todo lo que puedas, por muy... doloroso que resulte" Howard se tomo su tiempo para poder hablar. Recordar lo que paso dentro del Refugio no era fácil, era muy complicado recordarlo y no sentirse frustrado y enojado.

"Muy bien... Creo que debería empezar por el principio... Todo sucedió en el Refugio... El Refugio 111... Era como una instalación criogenica... Cuando entramos por primera vez, nos congelaron a mi y a mi familia..."

"Estaban congelados. Y lo mas importante: bajo tierra. En un sitio sellado. Son muchos obstáculos para secuestrar a un niño" Dijo Nick. El no parecía estar sorprendido ante el origen de Howard y su vida en el Refugio. "Sigue, ¿Que paso después?"

"Cuando nos congelaron... Todo fue muy rápido... Recuerdo que nos descongelaron por un pequeño momento. Abrieron la capsula de mi esposa, ella tenia a Shaun en sus brazos, Shaun tenia menos de un año. Le querían quitar a Shaun de sus brazos, pero ella se negaba a dárselo... Fue entonces cuando la mataron... Uno de ellos saco una pistola y..." Howard recordó el disparo, como el sonido hacia eco por todo el lugar mientras el golpeaba la puerta, tratando de salir. "Perdón..." Howard trato de no llorar.

"Tranquilo, Howard..." Nick le dio un vaso con agua y el lo bebió lentamente. "Así que hablamos de un grupo de asesinos despiadados, que esperaron a que algo saliera mal para recurrir a la violencia" Dijo Nick mientras anotaba todo en papel. Ellie hacia sus propias anotaciones aparte. "¿Cuantos eran?"

"Un hombre y una mujer... No dijeron mucho, pero recuerdo que mencionaron un "Plan B"... No se a que se referían" Howard explico.

"Asi que era un equipo pequeño. Profesionales, teniendo en cuenta también que hayan entrado a un Refugio de Vault-tec completamente sellado. Son la clase de gente que sabe mantener la boca cerrada durante un trabajo. Aunque lo del "Plan B" no se que querrá decir con eso. ¿Uno de ellos tenia de casualidad un Pip-Boy? Es prácticamente imposible entra a un Refugio sin ellos... Al menos a los de esta área" Nick pregunto.

"No, ninguno tenia uno puesto"

"Entonces debieron apropiarse de uno en algún momento... Se llevaron a tu hijo, Shaun. ¿No? ¿Pero que hay de tu hija?"

"Gwen... Cuando se llevaron a Shaun, vi que dejaron la capsula de Gwen intacta. No la abrieron en ningún momento. Ella seguía adentro... Pero cuando finalmente desperté, ella no estaba..." Howard saco un pequeño oso de peluche con sangre seca. "Lo único que encontré de ella, fue su oso. Nada mas"

"Es difícil saberlo... Si tu hija estuviera muerta, estaría en el Refugio. Pero no encontraste ningún cuerpo... En cuanto a tu hijo... ¿Porque alguien secuestraria a un niño? ¿Porque tu familia en particular? ¿Y porque a un bebe? Alguien tendría que ocuparse de sus cuidados y un bebe necesita muchos. Esto confirma que no fue un secuestro aleatorio. Los que se llevaron a tu hijo seguían un plan" Nick explico. "Hay motones de grupos en la Commonwealth que secuestran gente. Saqueadores, Supermutantes, artilleros y, por supuesto... este el Instituto" Cuando Nick menciono el Instituto, Howard recordó lo que Piper le dijo sobre el Instituto y los Synths... Eso era... Nick es un Synth. Tal parece que lo que decía Piper era verdad y todo empieza a relacionarse poco a poco.

"Alguien me hablo sobre el Instituto y los... Synth... ¿Tu eres uno de esos Synth?" Howard pregunto con algo de miedo.

"No me da mucho orgullo, pero si. Soy un modelo viejo, desechable. Un prototipo, para ser mas precisos" Nick explico.

"¿Prototipo...? ¿Quieres decir que fuiste uno de los primeros?"

"Podría decirse que si y no, Nunca he visto otro Synth como yo antes. Hay otros mas viejos que yo. Son metálicos y mas tontos que una pared; y luego están los nuevos, que son prácticamente humanos... Yo estoy en medio"

"Entonces... ¿Crees que haya una gran posibilidad de que el Instituto este involucrado?"

"Si, ademas de que son los mas obvios basados en lo que me contaste. Supermutantes no fueron, son imbéciles. Los artilleros no tienen recursos ni podrían planificar un secuestro así, y si llegaran a entrar al Refugio, solo robarían suministros. Lo mismo con los Saqueadores... Eso nos deja con el sospechoso mas obvio. El Instituto. Son el hombre del saco de la Commonwealth"

"¿Tu sabes donde están?"

"Ojala lo supiera, pero al salir del Instituto borraron parte de mi memoria. Tal vez no querían que diga donde estaban o simplemente no querían que recuerde cosas importantes que podrían comprometerlos... En todo caso, ¿Recuerdas como se veían los secuestradores? Eso ayudara mucho a la hora de buscar a los culpables"

"Uno de ellos se acerco a mi... Calvo, con una cicatriz cruzandole el ojo izquierdo" Howard describió.

"Calvo... cicatriz... No puede ser... Ese es Kellog. ¿En ningún momento dijeron nombres?"

"No, nada de nombres... ¿Crees que este hombre tiene a Shaun?"

"Es demasiada coincidencia" Dijo Nick y volteo para mirar a Ellie "Ellie ¿Que notas tenemos sobre el caso Kellog?"

"La descripción facial encaja. Calvo, cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Conocido por trabajos peligrosos como mercenario, aunque nadie sabe quien es su jefe" Ellie explico.

"No solo eso, se compro una casa aquí en la ciudad, ¿No? Si mal no recuerdo, el tenia a un niño con el, ¿No es así?"

"¡¿Niño?! ¡Seguramente es Shaun!" Howard dijo.

"Seguramente. La casa esta en la zona abandonada del West Stands. El chico que estaba con el tenia diez años" Ellie explico y Howard se sorprendió al escuchar esa edad.

"¿Diez años...? Entonces..."

"Si ese chico es Shaun, entonces el secuestro tomo lugar hace diez años... Ambos desaparecieron hace unos meses, pero la casa sigue ahí... Tal vez encontremos algo útil allí dentro... Vamos a dar un paseo hasta la ultima dirección conocida de Kellogg. A ver si conseguimos descubrir su paradero" Nick se levanto de su asiento. "Tranquilo Howard. Si todo va bien, tal vez vuelvas a ver a tu hijo en pocas horas. Cuando lo hagamos, nos enfocaremos en Gwen"

"Gracias, Nick"

"Vamos" Howard y Nick salieron de la agencia y caminaron hasta la casa de Kellogg. Albóndiga los estaba esperando afuera, una vez que salieron, los acompaño. En el camino, Nick se quedo cerca de Howard y empezó a hablar. "No quería que Ellie oyera esto, pero creo que debes saberlo. Todo lo que averigüe sobre Kellogg antes de su desaparición son malas noticias. El es mas que un simple mercenario. Es un profesional. Rápido, limpio, meticuloso. No tiene enemigos... porque todos están muertos"

"Me tiene a mi... Cuando lo encuentre le mostrare lo que pasa cuando me hacen enojar" Dijo Howard, casi en un murmuro.

"Todo indica que es nuestro hombre. No solo porque hayas identificado sus rasgos característicos. La forma de actuar es la suya. ¿Secuestrar a un bebe con un equipo pequeño y dejar vivo a uno de los padres para mas tarde? No hay muchos mercenarios en la Commonwealth que puedan hacerlo" Nick guió a Howard hasta la casa de Kellogg, una pequeña casa en la parte mas alejada de Diamond City. Nick se agacho frente a la puerta y trato de abrirla con una horquilla. Después de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió. "Soy bueno con mis manos. Entremos" Ambos entraron y el lugar parecía normal a simple vista. Una pequeña casa de dos pisos, un escritorio en la sala principal y dos habitaciones en el segundo piso. Todo estaba ordenado. "¿No te parece pequeña? Creí que alguien como Kellogg pensaría a lo grande"

"Yo también... A menos que..." Howard camino hasta el escritorio y encontró un pequeño botón rojo en el suelo. El lo piso y se abrió una puerta secreta cerca de Nick.

"Bingo"

"Vaya, que manera de ocultar una habitación" Dijo Nick y entro primero. "La habitación que todo Mercenario necesita" Dentro había las cajas y bolsas con municiones y armas. Cerveza, Nuka Cola, Cigarrillo, etc.

"Cerveza negra Gwinnett... balas de calibre 44... y puros "San Francisco Sunlights". La lista sigue y sigue" Dijo Howard.

"Interesante, aunque no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio" Dijo Nick

"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Nick?"

"Mmm... Podríamos usar a Albóndiga. Los perros de la Commonwealth pueden encontrar un rastro humano a kilómetros" Ambos miraron a Albóndiga que los había seguido hasta allí. "Kellogg dejo una camisa aquí, deja que lo olfatee para ver si encuentra el rastro"

"Buena idea, Nick... Espera... Si lo encuentra, entonces..." Howard saco al oso que tenia en su bolsillo. "¿Podrá Albóndiga encontrar a Gwen?"

"Tal vez, pero primero deberíamos enfocarnos en Shaun. No deberíamos dejar a Kellogg caminando por ahí, es peligroso"

"Bien... Albóndiga, ven aquí" Howard tomo la camisa de Kellogg y Albóndiga camino hacia el. "Muy bien, chico. Necesito que encuentres al dueño de esto. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Albóndiga olfateo la camisa por un minuto y se alejo para olfatear el aire. El ladro en confirmación. El encontró a Kellogg. "¿Lo encontraste? Buen chico, Muéstrame donde es" Albóndiga corrió hacia la entrada de Diamond City y Howard, junto a Nick, corrieron tras el.

* * *

 _La luna se alzo sobre la noche y se encontró con varias figuras desconocidas... Estas figuras producían una sombras tenebrosas que caminaban en medio de la noche como un mal augurio. Ellos se detuvieron frente al elevador del Refugio 111. Ellos solo se quedaron mirando el elevador antes pararse sobre el y decender al Refugio..._


	6. En busca de Venganza y Esperanza

_**Capitulo 6: En busca de Venganza y Esperanza**_

Era medianoche, Howard y Nick seguían a Albóndiga por el Yermo. El perro los llevo lejos de Diamond City, alejados de la zona segura. Por suerte para ellos, no se toparon con Saqueadores ni ningún peligro potencial, solo perros salvajes. Albóndiga siguió el rastro como si su vida dependiera de ello, corriendo hasta su objetivo. Howard empezaba a cansarse, pero trato de seguir el paso. Nick estaba perfectamente, el no podía cansarse ni tener sueño. El podía fingir dormir, pero no lo necesitaba para nada. Albóndiga los llevo hasta una pequeña ciudad abandonada rodeada de alambrados oxidados con carteles que decía "Propiedad del Gobierno. Prohibido pasar"

"¿Es aquí?" Howard pregunto y Albóndiga ladro en confirmación.

"Menudo olfato tiene Albóndiga... Entremos" Howard y Nick encontraron un hueco en el alambrado y pasaron sin problemas. Albóndiga siguió corriendo y se detuvo en un pequeño edificio decorado con una bandera.

"Fort Hagen... Recuerdo este lugar" Dijo Howard.

"¿Ya has estado aquí?" Nick pregunto

"Varias veces, con unos amigos del ejercito. Aquí se hacían reuniones y nos informaban sobre misiones y todo eso. Lo recuerdo... antes de ir a la guerra en Alaska, aquí fue donde nos dieron la noticia de que nos mandarían a pelear... No voy a olvidarme nunca de eso" Howard siguió a Albóndiga de cerca y corrieron hasta la puerta, solo para descubrir que estaba barricada con ladrillos. "Habra que buscar otro modo de entrar"

"Sabia que Albóndiga le seguiría el rastro. Encarguémonos ahora nosotros. Dale un descanso a tu amigo de cuatro patas" Dijo Nick mientras sacaba su arma, preparado para cualquier cosa.

"Cierto" Howard se agacho frente a Albóndiga y lo acaricio. "Buen trabajo, Chico. Quédate aquí y descansa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en adelante" Albóndiga ladro y se recostó en la puerta. "Lo malo es que Fort Hagen no tiene ninguna puerta trasera. Busquemos una forma de entrar" Howard fue a la parte trasera de Fort Hagen y se encontró con un camino que llevaba al techo. Tal parece que alguien estaba haciendo algunas modificaciones al edificio. Howard subió al techo, pero escucho un sonido muy familiar. El corrió hasta una pared y busco refugio. Las balas de al torreta casi lo alcanzan. Nick se quedo cerca de el y esperaron a que la torreta deje de disparar. Cuando lo hizo, Howard se lanzo fue de la pared y disparo contra la torreta, destruyéndola en tres disparos. Howard vio una puerta detrás de la torreta, fue hacia ella y trato de abrirla, pero había algo bloqueándola desde el otro lado. "Mierda..."

"Cerrado... ¿Hay otra forma?"

"Hay un estacionamiento... Veamos si las persianas están levantadas" Howard y Nick bajaron del techo y fueron directo al estacionamiento. Por suerte para ellos, la puerta al edificio estaba abierta. Ellos entraron inmediatamente y se pusieron en guardia por si algo o alguien busca pelea. Salieron del sótano, hacia el edificio y todo parecía estar normal. No había nada fuera de lo común, ademas del típico desorden que se podría esperar en el post-apocalipsis. Howard guió a Nick por el edificio y Kellogg no estaba por ningún lado. Howard decidió ir al sótano del lugar que servia como bóveda y bunker militar. Tomaron un elevador que los llevo hasta el bunker y apenas salieron del elevador, Nick tomo a Howard del brazo y lo tiro hacia atrás. Un láser casi le da en la cabeza si Nick no lo hubiera empujado.

"¡Synths!" Nick grito y empezó a disparar contra los robots que empezaron a salir de todas partes. Howard rápidamente recargo su Mosquete y disparo contra las maquinas. Eran muy resistentes.

" _ **Directiva emitida por Kellogg. Destruiyan a los intrusos**_ " Dijo uno de los Synths. Howard sabia que su Mosquete era practicamente inutil contra ellos. El vio a uno alejado del grupo, corrio hacia el, lo pateo contra la pared y le quito su rifle laser, solo para matarlo con el. El laser del arma era diferente al que el estaba acostumbrado, era de color azul. Los Synths dispararon contra el, Howard se cubrio detras de una pared y empezo a disparar contra los Synths, destruyendolos uno por uno. Con la ayuda de Nick, los Synths cayeron, pero no sin antes dejarlos cansados.

"Rayos..." Dijo Nick. "Parece que Kellogg nos estaba esperando... ¿Como es posible?"

"No lo se, pero no bajes la guardia. Estos Synths... Saben donde disparar, casi nos matan"

"No me digas... Asi que Kellogg si trabaja para el Instituto. No me sorprende" Nick recargo su pistola. "Me estoy quedando sin balas" Howard tomo una de las pistolas laser de los Synth y se la dio. "Gracias"

"Sigamos. Kellogg debe estar cerca, esos Synths lo mencionaron" Howard dio un par de pasos y se escucho una voz desde los parlantes instalados en el techo.

" ** _Bah. No esperaba que llegaras hasta aqui. Te daba el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de alcanzar Diamond City ¿Y despues? Pensaba que la Commonwealth te haria pedazos_** "

"Ese es Kellogg" Dijo Nick

" ** _Mira, entiendo porque estas aqui, pero ¿Que pretendes? No vas a salir de aqui con vida_** " Dijo Kellogg.

"Oh, voy a salir de aqui con vida, Imbecil. ¡Cuando llegue hacia ti, vas a desear no haberte llevado a Shaun!" Howard le disparo al parlante. "Vamos, el bunker no es muy grande, el debe estar cerca" Howard corrio por todo el Bunker, matando a los Synths que se metieran en su camino. Nick lo cubria. Howard mato a todos los Synths con gran punteria y llevo hasta una sala pequeña. La puerta que llevaba hasta las oficinas del Bunker estaba cerrada

" ** _Bien, lo has logrado... Estoy aqui. Mis Synths se han retirado. Hablemos..._** " Dijo Kellogg desde el parlante y abrio la puerta para Howard. El entro sin decir nada y se encontro en la oficina con dos Synths apuntandole.

"Y aqui esta..." Kellogg salio de su escondite. No habia cambiado nada desde que Howard lo vio en el Refugio. El nunca olvidara esa cara... Ni tampoco lo que habia hecho. "El hombre mas tenaz de toda la Commonwealth. Curioso, y yo que pensaba que tenia ese honor... Supongo que la venganza es lo que te impulsa a alcanzar tus objetivos"

"Callate, Hijo de Puta" Howard apunto contra Kellogg. Los Synths no se movieron, pero Nick no iba a bajar la guardia. "¿Y mi hijo? ¡¿Donde esta Shaun?!"

"Bah... Yo soy una marioneta como tu, solo que me muevo en un escenario mas grande" Dijo Kellogg. "Shaun es un buen chico, algo mayor de lo que esperabas, ¿no? Pero le va bien. El caso es que... no esta aqui. Esta con los que mueven los hilos" Kellogg explico.

"El Instituto..." Dijo Nick.

"Los mismos..." Kellogg confirmo.

"Pues vas a llevarme con el. Ahora mismo" Howard se acerco a Kellogg lentamente, apuntando a su cabeza. "O te torturare hasta que decidas entrar en razon" Kellogg permanecio en calma en todo momento.

"¿Quieres que te lleve con el?" Kellogg se rio en la cara de Howard y el lo golpeo en la nariz. A Kellogg no parecia importarle en lo mas minimo, ni siquiera se limpio la sangre que salia de su nariz. "Aunque quisiera, no podria. ¿No lo entiendes? Nadie puede llegar adonde esta tu hijo"

"El "Instituto"... Encontrare a mi hijo dondequiera que este y ni tu, ni nadie en este mundo me detendra" Howard dijo con ira.

"¡Jajaja! Asi me gusta. La verdad es que... cada vez me caes mejor. Admiro que te empeñes en ser buen padre. Aunque al final no te sirva de nada... Dime ¿Y que hay de la niña...? Hasta donde yo se, desaparecio de ese Refugio como por arte de magia... Pero se donde esta" Dijo Kellogg con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"¡¿Gwen?! ¿Donde esta Gwen? ¡Dimelo, ahora!" Howard se preparo para disparar.

"... La ultima vez que la vi... Un Saqueador se la vendio a un hombre llamado Vic en Goodneighbor" Kellogg sonrio. "¿Quien sabe lo que le hayan hecho a tu preciosa hi-" Howard le disparo a Kellogg en la pierna y los Synths apuntaron contra el. Nick disparo contra los Synths y les volo la cabeza. Howard tiro su arma, tomo a Kellogg de la ropa y empezo a golpearlo con sus puños.

"¡Maldito Hijo de Puta!" Howard grito y siguio golpeandolo. "¡Voy a matarte!" Kellogg saco su arma y le disparo a Howard en el hombro. Howard ignoro el dolor y siguio golpeandolo. Howard le quito el arma a Kellogg y le apunto en la cabeza con ella.

"¿Vas a matarme? Hazlo, no lograras nada con eso" Dijo Kellogg.

"Tal vez no... Pero mataste a Nora... Te llevaste a Shaun... Puede que no le hayas hecho nada a Gwen, pero eso no significa que te dejare vivir por lo que me hiciste" Howard se preparo para disparar. Nick no lo detuvo, solo se quedo mirando como Howard trataba de apretar el gatillo, parte se su consciencia le estaba diciendo que no lo haga. Que el era mejor que eso... Pero el ya se habia manchado las manos hace mucho tiempo. No importaba si agregaba otro cuerpo a la lista. "¿Sabes? Dentro de cien años, cuando me muera, espero ir al infierno para matarte otra vez"

"Ja... No puedo esperar" Dijo Kellogg y Howard le disparo tres veces en la cabeza. Hubo un gran silencio despues de esos tres disparos, como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido. Howard dejo caer el arma al suelo.

"Al menos ese cerdo ya no le hara daño a nadie mas" Dijo Nick y vio un escritorio limpio en una esquina del lugar. "Parece que el estuvo trabajando en algo... Hay un terminal alli. Ire a investigar... ¿Estas bien Howard?"

"Si... Solo... Escuchar el nombre de Gwen... Al menos sabemos donde podria estar... Goodneighbor"

"No es un buen lugar para un niño, deberiamos investigarlo, pero primero vere que tenia Kellogg en el terminal. Tal vez nos ayude para encontrar al Instituto y a Shaun" Nick camino hasta la terminal. Howard camino hacia el y miro el monitor. Solo figuraba lo ultimo que Kellogg escribio.

 **REGISTRO DE ACCESO**

 ** _Inicio de Sesion: Kellogg_**

 ** _Notas: El chico, Shaun, ha sido entregado al Instituto, Pago recibido. Nuevas ordenes, rastrear al Renegado. Refuerzos conseguidos, Fort Hagen despejado y asegurado. Saldremos pronto._**

"Asi que Kellogg no nos mentia. Tu hijo esta con el Instituto. Ni siquiera yo se donde esta el Instituto y eso que ellos me construyeron" Dijo Nick. Cualquiera se habria enojado con Nick, pero no Howard. El sabia porque Nick no sabia donde estaba. Los robot que se usan para la milicia no tenian ningun dato de donde provenian o como funcionaban si China o algun otro pais lo capturaba. Generalmente explotaban si eran capturados. El Instituto no se arriesgaria a dejar informacion dentro de los Synths que los ponga en peligro de ser descubiertos. Inteligente de su parte.

"Vaya mierda..." Dijo Howard. "No quiero sonar como si te estuviera presionando, Nick, o echandote la culpa, ¿Pero seguro que no sabes? Debe haber algo, por mas minimo que sea"

"Fijate en mi, Howard. Soy practicamente basura. Me tiraron al vertedero hace años. Otro prototipo descartado. No puede decirse que me dieran las llaves de casa" Dijo Nick sarcasticamente.

"En eso tienes razon... Debe haber algo... Una forma de llegar al Instituto... ¡Me rehuso a quedarme de brazos cruzados! Estando tan cerca..."

"Kellogg es el unico que sabia, lo mataste... Si lo hubieras dejado con vida tampoco habria hablado, seria una perdida mayor de tiempo... Esto nos supera. Creo que es mejor hacerse a un lado y recurrir a alguien mas. La unica persona que conozco dispuesta a husmear sobre el Instituto es Piper, la periodista de Diamond City"

"Si, la conozco. Me obligo a darle una entrevista" Howard se cruzo de brazos.

"Si, asi es ella" Nick solto una carcajada. "Vamos a verla y le contaremos lo que paso aqui. Tal vez tenga informacion para nosotros" Nick se acerco a Howard y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Animate. Se que ahora lo ves todo nublado, pero ya saldra el sol"

"Lo se... Es solo que... Me preocupan mis hijos... Shaun esta con el Instituto y Gwen... Dios mio, no quiero pensar en eso"

"Iremos por Gwen cuando terminemos de hablar con Piper. Tranquilo. Resolveremos esto, tu y yo" Howard y Nick salieron de Fort Hagen mediante un elevador que los llevo hasta el techo. Alli, la puerta hacia afuera estaba bloqueada por una caja fuerte. Ellos la movieron y salieron hacia afuera. En medio de la noche, vieron luces que venian desde el suelo, apuntando a la calle y hacia el techo donde ellos estaban parados. Ellos miraron hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con una enorme nave voladora, un Dirigible, pero mucho mas grande.

" ** _Gente de la Commonwealth, no teman_** " La voz de un hombre podia escucharse desde los megafonos del dirigible. " _ **Estamos aqui para ayudar... Somos La Hermandad del Acero**_ " Vario Vertibird salieron del dirigible y volaron hacia Diamond City y varios lugares de la Commonwealth.

"... Escrutando en lo profundo de aquella negrura, permaneci largo rato, atonito, temeroso..." Dijo Nick. "La Hermandad del Acero llego a la Commonwealth... Esto no es una muy buena señal..."

* * *

Mientras Howard y Nick llegaban hasta Diamond City, acompañados de Albondiga, podian verse varios Vertibirds sobrevolandolos. Howard no sabia si setirse a gusto con eso o tener miedo. El nunca escucho sobre la Hermandad de Acero, pero parecia que estaba en lo correcto al sentirse incomodo, incluso algo asustado. A simple vista, parece que ellos tienen un gran arsenal militar. Howard vio el color del cielo cambiando de negro a un tono naranja... Estaba a punto de amanecer. El estuvo despierto por mas de 24hs, pero no se sentia cansado ahora. La adrenalina lo mantuvo despierto y en guardia, y no mostraba señales de irse pronto.

"Nick... ¿Que esto? ¿Quienes son estos tipos?" Howard pregunto.

"La Hermandad del Acero... Vaya... Recuerda mis palabras, Howard: La Hermandad ha venido a empezar una guerra. Volar esa nave al corazon de la Commonwealth lo dice todo. Piensa en ellos como el ejercito... Pero no el ejercito que conociste... A ellos no les interesa la gente, solo ellos mismos. Solo se preocupan por conseguir armas y tecnologia antigua para estar mas avanzados que otras facciones en el pais. Si los comparamos con la Republica de Nueva California, ellos son los que tienen la potencia militar suficiente para ponernos a todos de rodillas. Pero la diferencia principal es que la RNC al menos trataba de poner un gobierno, la Hermandad ni se preocupa" Nick explico. "Hace 10 años, la Hermandad de Yermo Capital se preocupaba por defender a los debiles, incluso limpiaron el agua y la distribuyeron gratis. Pero con su antiguo lider muerto, ellos volvieron a ser imbeciles como la Hermandad del Oeste. Puede que sea dificil acostumbrarse para ti, pero debes saber quien esta dispuesto a hacer el bien y quienes son los hijos de puta que se aprovechan de los debiles"

"Es buenos saberlo... ¿Asi que la RNC esta en California?"

"Al suroeste, si..." El sol finalmente se elevo en el horizonte y Howard junto a Nick volvieron a Diamond City. Ellos fueron directo a Publick Occurrences y tocaron la puerta. Esperaron un par de minutos y Piper abrio la puerta, no completamente. Ella vio a Nick y abrio la puerta completamente.

"Caramba, para variar es Nicky Valentine" Dijo Piper con una sonrisa.

"¿Que quieres que te diga? Tu, yo y la mala suerte acabamos mezclados como la lluvia acida en una cloaca" Dijo Nick con una pequeña carcajada. Piper miro a Howard y le lanzo una sonrisa.

"¿Incluyes a tu cliente en esa analogia?" Piper pregunto. "¿Como fue el caso, Howard?"

"No muy bien" Dijo Nick. "Tu dile, Howard"

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, Piper. Un hombre llamado Kellogg secuestro a mi hijo, pero eso no es todo. Trabajaba para el Instituto. El... les entrego a Shaun" Howard explico y los ojos de Piper se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿El Instituto?! ¡Pero que Hijo de Puta!... Llevo mas de un año investigando a esos tipos... A veces secuestran a gente en plena noche y a veces abandonan Synths viejos para recordarnos que siguen ahi..." Piper miro rapidamente a Nick. "Pero hasta el momento hay una cosa que no sabe nadie..."

"Donde esta el Instituto... Y como entrar" Dijo Nick.

"Exacto. Pero hay una persona que debe saberlo. El hombre que les ha entregado a Shaun..." Dijo Piper. Howard y Nick se miraron el uno al otro.

"Si, Kellogg..." Nick se rasco la cabeza. "El debia poder entrar y salir a voluntad... Pero no creo que hubiera querido cooperar en eso, Piper. Veras... El... tomo un boleto de ida al infierno"

"Si, le vole la cabeza. Y dejame decirte, no me arrepiento" Howard se cruzo de brazos.

"No te culpo, creo que yo habria hecho lo mismo" Dijo Nick.

"Asi que un progenitor justiciero le vuela los sesos a un asesino y secuestrador. Seria un gran final si no tuvieramos que resolver el mayor misterio de la Commonwealth" Dijo Piper. "Tranquilo, no te culpo. Aqui todos nos manchamos las manos en algun momento de nuestras vidas"

"Mmm... La cabeza... Sesos..." Nick penso por un momento. "Oye... A lo mejor no necesitamos a Kellogg"

"No digas tonterias, Nick" Dijo Piper. "¿Como es posible?"

"Escuchen... Hay un lugar en Goodneighbor llamado Memory Den. Revive los momentos pasados con la misma claridad que el dia que sucedieron. Si alguien puede hacer cantar a un cerebro muerto, es la doctora Amari... Supongo que necesitaremos parte del cerebro de Kellogg. Suficiente materia gris para llevarsela a Amari"

"Mierda, Nick. ¡Eso es asqueroso!" Dijo Piper.

"Se que se oye macabro, pero ¿que otras opciones nos quedan? No tenemos pistas. Nada. El cerebro del mercenario tal vez tenga los secretos que necesitamos saber"

"Bien... ¿Donde esta el cuerpo?" Piper pregunto. Howard suspiro.

"... Incluso en la muerte, ese tipo me hace enojar" Dijo Howard. "Tendre que traer el cerebro... ¿Me ayudas, Nick?"

"Claro" Howard y Nick caminaron hasta la puerta y Piper los detuvo.

"Esperen, ire con ustedes" Dijo ella.

"¿Segura?" Nick pregunto. "Tienes un diario el cual cuidar"

"Nat puede encargarse de el, ademas, es una buena oportunidad para ir a Goodneighbor e investigar. Tal vez la gente alli sepa algo sobre el Instituto" Explico Piper y agarro una hoya vieja. "Ademas, Tenemos que transportar un cerebro... Usemos esto. Me rehuso a llevarlo en las manos"

"... No se porque, pero mientras mas tiempo pase aqui, mas normal empieza a parecerme este entorno y la gente" Dijo Howard en voz baja.

"Eso demuestra que eres bueno adaptandote, Howard. Vamos" Dijo Nick y los tres volvieron a Fort Hagen.

* * *

Howard dejo a Albondiga en Diamond City y le dijo que podia volver a Sanctuary si queria. El perro ladro y se fue de Diamond City, volviendo directo a Sanctuary por su cuenta. Howard, Nick y Piper fueron a Fort Hagen, tomaron lo que necesitaban de Kellogg y se fueron directo a Goodneightbor. Ninguno queria quitarle el cerebro y hacer un desastre, asi que le cortaron la cabeza a Kellogg, la pusieron en la hoya, la cubrieron con una bolsa de plastico y siguieron su camino. Howard no estaba muy a gusto cargando la cabeza de un hombre, era bizarro. Piper y Nick pensaron lo mismo, sobre todo Piper que sentia asco. Nick guio a Howard hacia Goodneighbor, no estaba muy lejos de Diamond City, un poco al noreste. La entrada al lugar no era para nada discreto. Literalmente tenia el nombre del lugar iluminado con luces de neon de varios colores. Los tres entraron por la puerta y toda la gente que estaba caminando cerca de la entrada se voltearon a mirarlos, como si fueran un enemigo potencial. Piper temblo un poco y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Ella tenia su arma preparada. Nick mantuvo la calma junto a Howard. Un hombre calvo vestido con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero se acerco a ellos.

"Esperen un momento" Dijo el mientras se acercaba a Howard. "¿Es su primera vez en Goodneighbor? No pueden ir por ahi sin seguro"

"... ¿Seguro...?" Howard pregunto. "¿Como un guardaespaldas?"

"Exacto... Dame todo lo que lleves encima o empezaras a tener "Accidentes"... "Accidentes" graves y sangrientos" Howard estaba preparado para dispararle, pero alguien lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!" Todos los presentes se voltearon hacia la voz en la oscuridad. De la oscuridad salio un Necrofago llevando un Tricornio negro y una casaca roja antigua, de la epoca de la revolucion. El Necrofago se acerco al hombre que estaba amenazando a Howard y a los demas. "Todo el que cruza por primera vez la puerta es invitado nuestro. Dejate de extorsiones" Dijo el Necrofago.

"A ti que te importa, Hancock. No es de los nuestros" Dijo el hombre.

"¿No respetas a tu alcalde, Finn? Que los dejes en paz" Dijo Hancock, con un tono amenazador.

"Eres blando, Hancock. Si sigues dejando que los forasteros nos pisoteen, algun dia tendremos un alcalde nuevo" Finn amenazo a Hancock. Hancock solto una pequeña risa.

"Vamos, Finn. Soy yo de quien estamos hablando... Oye, voy a decirte algo" Hancock tomo a Finn del hombro, primero suavemente, como si estuviera hablando con un amigo, pero entonces lo apreto, saco un cuchillo de su manga y lo apuñalo tres veces en el pecho. Finn cayo al suelo, desangrandose hasta morir. "¿Porque has tenido que decirme eso, Finn? Me destrozaste el corazon..." Hancock miro a Howard. "¿Estas bien, hermano?" Hancock pregunto con calma. Howard y Piper se sorprendieron ante lo que habia pasado frente a sus ojos, pero trataron de permanecer calmados.

"S-Si, gracias por la ayuda" Dijo Piper.

"Genial. No dejen que el incidente influya en su opinion sobre nuestra comunidad. Goodneighbor es del pueblo y para el pueblo, ¿Me entiendes? Todos son bienvenidos. En este barrio reunimos a todos los bichos raros e inadaptados que no aceptan en ningun otro lugar" Hancock explico.

"¿Y tu eres el alcalde...?" Howard pregunto. "¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?"

"Claro, dispara" Dijo Hancock. Mientras hablaba, un pequeño grupo de niños se llevo el cadaver de Finn, le quitaron todo lo que tenia y lo tiraron al contenedor de basura. "¡Oigan, la basura se recoge los martes! Tirenlo afuera, no queremos que el lugar apeste con gente como el"

"Vaya..." Dijo Piper.

"En fin... Buscamos Memory Den" Dijo Howard.

"Ohh... Esta aqui a la vuelta. Ya lo veran. No lo pueden perder de vista con ese enorme cartel. ¿Otra pregunta?" Hancock pregunto.

"Si..." Howard saco una foto de su bolsillo. Era la foto que tenia en su casa, en ella estaba el, Nora, Gwen y Shaun. "Estoy buscando a una niña... Un hombre me dijo que la ultima vez que la vio, se la vendieron a un hombre llamado Vic" Ante la mencion de Vic, Hancock no parecia muy contento.

"Vaya... Hace años que no escucho ese nombre y no esperaba volver a hacerlo... No se como decirte esto, pero llegas tarde. Vic ya no esta a cargo, yo lo estoy y aqui no compramos esclavos ni estamos a favor de la esclavitud. Si la niña le pertenecio a Vic, entonces debe seguir aqui o se fue apenas lo matamos" Hancock explico. "¿Como se llama?"

"Se llama Gwen. Por favor, dime que sabes algo" Dijo Howard. Hancock estudio la foto por unos segundos.

"... No, lo siento. No me suena, ni el nombre, ni el rostro. Tal vez estuvo aqui con Vic, pero debio ser antes de que yo aparezca"

"Ya veo... Gracias de todas formas , Hancock"

"De nada. Disfruten de Goodneighbor, no dejen que la gente aqui arruine su experiencia" Hancock dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Asi que Gwen aun debe estar ahi fuera" Dijo Nick. "Deberiamos usar a Albondiga para rastrearla"

"Si... pero primero a lo que vinimos..."


	7. Recuerdos

_**Es una lastima... Me hubiera gustado que Fallout 76 fuera bueno... Era mucho pedir. En fin, volvi y voy a seguir con el fanfic o al menos tratar XD Dejenme sus opiniones sobre la historia hasta ahora.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7: Recuerdos**_

Howard caminaba con cuidado por los callejones de Goodneighbor. Después de una " _cálida_ " bienvenida, esperaba algunos problemas mas adelante, pero estaba muy tranquilo. Algunas personas le daban una mirada rara, pero nada mas, la mayoría de los habitantes eran Necrofagos así que estaba justificada la mirada que le tiraban a Howard. A nadie le importaba y no parecían empeñados a robarle o hacerle algo. Detrás de el, Nick y Piper caminaban tranquilamente, Piper estaba algo nerviosa, solo una vez estuvo en Goodneighbor y aun desconfiaba del lugar, pero Nick parecía estar acostumbrado a la anarquía del lugar. Los tres se adentraron al asentamiento y al llegar a la avenida encontraron su objetivo, Memory Den. Un edificio que antes solía ser una especie de hotel o teatro. Howard entro rápidamente, sin perder tiempo y termino en el vestíbulo del lugar. Un modesto vestíbulo con paredes decoradas de rojo donde, en cada esquina, haba una maquina con gente dentro, cables conectados a ellos y sus ojos cerrados, parecían estar en un sueño profundo, posiblemente placentero. La dueña del lugar se acerco a ellos y fue directo hasta Nick.

"Caramba" Dijo ella. "El señor Valentine. Creía que te habías olvidado de mí"

"Puede que me haya ido del Den, Irma, pero nunca te abandonaría" Respondió Nick.

"Mmmm... Si buscas a Amari esta abajo, donde siempre esta" Dijo Irma con desinterés. Nick paso de Irma y tomo las escaleras hasta el sótano, pasando el vestíbulo. Irma se acerco a Howard y llamo su atención. "No hace falta que me cuentes en que están metidos Nick y tu, pero no dejes que ese idiota metálico se haga daño"

"Si, me asegurare que no le pase nada" Respondió Howard.

"Bien... Sigue tu camino" Howard y Piper siguieron a Nick hasta el sótano y ambos encontraron a la doctora Amari sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo en su anotador. Detrás de ella estaban dos capsulas como las del vestíbulo, pero conectadas a maquinarias mas pesadas, como si fueran prototipos o su uso fuera para algo mucho mas diferente. Nick toco la puerta suavemente y Amari se dio la vuelta, mirando a Nick a los ojos.

"Nick" Dijo Amari, con algo de molestia. "Asumiré que esto no es una visita de cortesía. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Me temo que estas en lo cierto. Tenemos una... situación aquí" Nick se tomo su tiempo para explicarle a Amari porque estaban allí. "Tenemos que escarbar en unos recuerdos, Amari, pero no va a ser fácil. El tipo, Kellogg, ya no esta con nosotros... Si sabes a lo que me refiero" A decir eso, Amari estaba claramente frustrada.

"Tiene que ser una broma, Nick. Al margen de que me estas pidiendo que profane un cadáver, ¿Se dan cuenta de que se necesita un cerebro VIVO intacto para que funcionen los simuladores de recuerdos?" Dijo Amari en frustración.

"Pero... Es posible... ¿En teoría?" Pregunto Piper, nerviosa.

"¿En teoría?" Pregunto Amari, algo enojada. "Suponiendo que el cerebro este en las mejores condiciones, si. Podría funcionar, pero no es lo mismo. Seria mucho mas imposible si el hombre lleva horas muerto"

"Por favor" Dijo Howard, suplicando por su ayuda. "Nick me dijo que eras la única que podría conseguirlo"

"No se que decirte, pero no puedo hacer milagros" Amari no parecía querer ni intentarlo.

"Amari, el cerebro muerto contiene datos del Instituto. El mayor secreto científico de la Commonwealth. Tu lo necesitas, igual que nosotros" Explico Nick. Amari dejo salir un suspiro y después de varios minutos debatiendolo, decidió finalmente ayudar.

"Esta bien. Le echare un vistazo, pero no aseguro nada. ¿Lo... tienen?" Pregunto ella con miedo. Piper le mostró la hoya que dentro contenía la cabeza de Kellogg.

"N-No queríamos sacarle el cerebro... o lo que quedaba de este, así que le cortamos la cabeza" Dijo Piper con vergüenza. "E-Esperamos que sirva de algo"

"..." Amari miro la cabeza de Kellogg con desinterés. Sus ojos se enfocaron el algo que sobresalía del cráneo gracias a los disparos. "Creo que... tal vez no haga falta el cerebro en su totalidad" Dijo ella mientras se ponía guantes y sacaba lo que parecía ser un chip del cerebro de Kellogg. El chip estaba pegado a una parte del cerebro. Piper mostró su desagrado cuando partes del cerebro cayeron al piso. Ella no era la única, a Howard le pareció algo desagradable, pero vio cosas peores así que no le importaba mucho. "Esto es el hipocampo, y esta cosa pegada a el... es posiblemente una interfaz neuronal"

"Esa cosa me resulta muy familiar" Dijo Nick mientras rascaba su cabeza.

"No me sorprende. Por lo que he visto, toda la tecnología del Instituto tiene una arquitectura similar" Amari explico.

"¿Significa que todos los Synth tienen los mismos componentes?" Pregunto Howard. "¿Incluyendo Nick?"

"Es una posibilidad. De ser así, tal vez podamos usar a Nick como puente para entrar a las memorias de Kellogg sin necesidad del cerebro destruido. Pero es arriesgado. Aunque funcione, Valentine estaría corriendo un grave riesgo. Estamos hablando de enchufarle algo al cerebro"

"No te preocupes por mi, Amari. Adelante" Dijo Nick sin preocupación alguna.

"Nick, ¿estas seguro de esto?" Pregunto Piper, preocupada.

"Conozco los riesgos, pero estamos aquí ahora... No ganaremos nada si no arriesgamos algo"

"Nick... Gracias" Dijo Howard mientras estrechaba la mano del Synth.

"No hace falta que lo agradezcas. Guárdalo para cuando terminemos con esto" Amari trajo una silla y dejo que Nick se siente. Ella empezó a buscar una apertura para conectar la interfaz neuronal. "Solo para que lo sepan... Si empiezo a hablar como un mercenario veterano, desconectame de inmediato. Al diablo con los procedimientos"

"Tranquilo, nada de eso pasara" Dijo Amari. "Necesito que sigas hablando, Valentine. El mas leve cambio en las funciones cognitivas podría ser nefasto" Amari finalmente conecto la interfaz y empezó a preguntarle a Nick por algún cambio en particular. "¿Te... notas distinto?"

"Hay muchos... destellos... electricidad estática. No le encuentro sentido" Describió Nick

"Es lo que me temía. Las impresiones mnemonicas están codificadas. Parece que el Instituto instalo un ultimo cerrojo. Los recuerdos del implante están bloqueados"

"¿Nick estará bien?" Pregunto Piper.

"Si, las conexiones parecen estables. Esperemos que solo tengamos que desconectar el implante al acabar. Pero esto no soluciona el problema que nos ocupa. La encriptacion de los recuerdos es muy fuerte para una mente, pero... ¿y si usamos dos?"

"¿A que se refiere?" Pregunto Howard.

"Los conectamos a los dos a los divanes de los recuerdos para usar sus funciones cognitivas en paralelo. Nick hará de anfitrión mientras tu conciencia ahonda en los recuerdos que encontremos" Amari guió a Howard hasta uno de los divanes donde vera los recuerdos de Kellogg mientras que Piper lleva a Nick al otro diván.

"De casualidad... ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a ver ahí dentro?" Howard pregunto.

"No tengo idea, pero dado que solo tenemos un fragmento del lóbulo temporal medial y no el cerebro entero, no creo que se vea nada... coherente"

"Entiendo... Pongámonos manos a la obra entonces" Howard entro al diván y Amari cerro la capsula. De otro lado, Piper cerro la capsula de Nick.

"Doctora... ¿Segura que esto es... seguro?" Pregunto Piper.

"Perfectamente... en casos normales" Respondió Amari.

"Esto no me tranquiliza, Doctora" Piper suspiro. "Espero que a Nick y Howard no les pase nada" Ella murmuro.

"Bien, iniciamos la migración de ondas cerebrales entre el trasplante y el anfitrión" Dijo Amari mientras escribía en su computadora los códigos. "Llega actividad mnemónica del trasplante. Esta deteriorada, pero llega. Howard, vamos a dejarte en los recuerdos mas potentes que encontremos. Quizás no sean del todo estables, así que tranquilízate y por favor... No te quedes mucho tiempo en un recuerdo..."

"No se preocupe doctora... no lo haré"

"Bien, todo lo que veas o escuches sera grabado en una holocinta. Esperemos obtener información útil sobre el Instituto" Explico Amari. Howard asintió y cerro los ojos, allí sintió como si su conciencia, su ser, fuera transportado fuera de su cuerpo.

Howard se sintió ligero, libre, tranquilo, pero con algo que lo empujaba contra algo solido. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba parado en una habitación casi vacía, una habitación abandonada. Howard parpadeo y se encontró sentado en una cama, leyendo un cómic viejo, a su lado había una mujer, leyendo un libro. Howard miro su cuerpo, se encontraba en el cuerpo de un niño... Kellogg cuando era muy joven. Howard se sorprendió, pero no podía objetar, ni hablar. Estaba viendo los recuerdos de Kellogg en primera persona. Del otro lado de la cama había una radio que relataba lo que parecía ser un evento realmente importante.

" _Y ya es oficial_ " Dijo el anunciador de la radio. " _Hemos recibido el escrutinio final del Núcleo: el 55% esta a favor de unirse a la República de Nueva California_ " El anunciador siguió hablando, pero su voz desapareció cuando un hombre empezó a gritar en la habitación de al lado.

" _¡Apaga de una vez la maldita radio! ¡Intento dormir!_ " Ese era el padre de Kellogg. La mujer, la madre de Kellogg, lo ignoro completamente al igual que Kellogg que se enfocaba en leer lo viejos cómics que tenia en su cama.

" _Los cinco estados lo han ratificado, con lo que ya somos todos ciudadanos de la República de Nueva California_ " El anunciador seguía hablando con entusiasmo y solo su voz se escuchaba en la habitación. Howard entonces escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza. Era la voz de Kellogg.

" _ **Mamá lo tenia todo claro. No era cariñosa, pero me quería a su manera... y me protegía de Papa. Por eso se llevo unas cuantas palizas. No se que fue de ella después de marcharme. No quería saberlo. No en aquel entonces... Antes era un perfecto imbécil. ¿Y yo que sabia de como funcionaba el mundo? Creo que ella quería que lo mate. Debí hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso acabe huyendo... Me dije a mi mismo que quería encontrar algún lugar ajeno al control de la RNC y sus normas... Pero en realidad huía del sentimiento de culpa por no protegerla de papa. Pero eso ya no importa... Ella murió... hace mucho tiempo**_ "

El recuerdo se hizo pedazos frente a Howard y rápidamente fue reemplazado por uno nuevo. Esta vez en un lugar diferente, pero con un ambiente que Howard conocía demasiado bien. De nuevo estaba en el lugar de Kellogg, ya mayor, lavando los platos junto a una mujer, la mujer que ama y detrás de ellos, en una cuna había una bebe. Kellogg suspiro mientras lavaba los platos, tratando de mantener la calma.

" _Va a estar todo bien. Ya veras_ " Dijo el.

" _Pero aquí no conocemos a nadie, y ahora, con el bebe..._ "

" _Vamos, Sarah, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien. Por fin tengo trabajo fijo con un buen equipo. En estos tiempos no hay nada así en la RNC_ " Kellogg trato de tranquilizar a su esposa, pero fallo.

 _"N-No digo que fuera un error. Es que... ¿Seguro que estos tipos saben lo que hacen? No me parecían muy... capaces_ "

" _Lo se. Pero yo me encargare de todo. Ya veras. Dentro de unos años dirigiré a mi propio equipo, en cuanto haga los contactos que necesito. Cuando lo tenga, tendrás todo lo que quieras, tu y la pequeña Mary_ " Kellogg se acerco a Sarah y la acaricio en la mejilla.

" _... Es la primera vez que me preocupo por ti. Debe ser el instinto maternal. Resulta que lo tengo después de todo..._ "

" _Date algo de crédito Sarah. La tratas de maravilla... Y no te preocupes por mi. Por lo general son trabajos de seguridad para los Shi. Plantarse por ahí con cara de duro_ "

" _Pues eligieron al hombre correcto_ " Dijo Sarah con una carcajada. Kellogg saco su revolver y se lo enseño a Sarah.

" _¿Ves esto? Es lo que va a mantenerlas a salvo a Mary y a ti. Te lo prometo_ "

" _Ya lo se, Connie. Seguro que aquí seremos muy felices_ "

Como antes, el recuerdo se desvaneció frente a Howard y rápidamente paso a otro. Howard no podía evitar sentirse confundido, las emociones de Kellogg lo golpeaban al mismo tiempo y no sabia que sentir. Era muy confuso. Howard se encontró en un pasillo, de nuevo en los zapatos de Kellogg. Con arma en mano, caminaba por los pasillos mientras una voz lo provocaba.

" _¿Como te imaginabas que iba a acabar esto, Kellogg?_ " Pregunto la voz. " _¿Creíste que si te metías con nosotros no íbamos a meternos contigo? Grave error... Para que lo seas, murieron como perras. Y no estabas allí para ayudarlas_ "

En ese momento, Howard sintió la ira de Kellogg. La ira y la frustración de no poder salvar a su esposa e hija... Algo que Howard ya sintió, algo muy familiar. No esperaba que Kellogg haya tenido una familia... y que esa familia le haya sido arrebatada tan cruelmente... No sentía lastima por el hombre, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez el y Kellogg no sean tan diferentes... Posiblemente Howard termine como el si no encuentra a sus hijos. De nuevo, el recuerdo se desvaneció y Howard rápidamente entro a otro. Esta vez, Kellogg se encontraba rodeado de Synths, frente a el había una mujer, sentada en un escritorio. Ella estaba tranquila, pero Kellogg estaba nervioso por los Synths.

" _Sr. Kellogg. Me alegro de que aceptase reunirse conmigo_ " Dijo la mujer. Una agente en cubierto del Instituto. Kellogg trato de permanece en calma, pero los Synths lo estaban poniendo nervioso con esos ojos sin vida que lo miraban. Eran modelos viejos, muy roboticos, sin ninguna característica humana con excepción al cuerpo. Estaban hechos de puro metal y cables.

" _Así que usted trabaja para el Instituto... Quería comprobar que de verdad_ _existían_ " Dijo Kellogg.

" _Como ve, así es_ "

" _¿Que quieren de mi?_ "

" _Me han informado de que últimamente ha interferido en muchas de nuestras operaciones. Tiene que dejarlo_ "

" _... Jejeje... Me pagan por hacer algo y lo hago. Si le supone algún problema, solo veo una salida_ "

" _¿Y cual es, Sr. Kellogg?_ "

" _... Si trabajo para ustedes, se acabo el problema. Tengo entendido que se lo pueden permitir_ "

" _Me parece que no termina de entender su situación_ " Dijo la mujer y los Synths apuntaron contra Kellogg.

" _Yo creo que si la entiendo... la entiendo perfectamente_ "

" _Muy bien... B7-48, inicie-_ " La mujer no pudo terminar de dar la orden. Kellogg disparo contra los Synths, a todos y cada uno disparo directo a sus cabezas. La mujer no parecía alterara, sino todo lo contrario, estaba asombrada. " _Hm... Impresionante. Al final, puede que tengamos algo de lo que hablar... Por favor, tome asiento_ "

Una vez mas el recuerdo desapareció y Howard se sintió cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo, solo un poco mas y tal vez encontraría a Shaun. Por desgracia, entro en un recuerdo que no quería revivir... el Refugio 111. Kellogg se encontraba con los científicos del Instituto, uno de ellos controlo manualmente la suspensión criogenica y abrió la capsula de Nora. Howard, aun en los zapatos de Kellogg, miraba a las capsulas.

" _Los ordenadores del Refugio todavía funcionan_ " Dijo el científico que apago la suspensión criogenica. " _Eso es bueno. Mirare los registros. Espero que..._ "

" _Silencio_ " Kellogg silencio al científico. " _Busca..._ " El ordeno.

" _... Capsula C6. Casi al final de la sala_ " Dijo finalmente el científico. Kellogg camino junto a una científica y ella señalo la capsula que buscaban... la capsula de Nora.

" _Es esta_ " Dijo ella.

" _Ábrela_ " Kellogg ordeno. Howard no podía hacer nada mas que mirar como todo pasaba de nuevo frente a el. Todo desde la perspectiva del hombre que mato a su esposa. La capsula se abrió y Nora respiro con dificultad, Shaun estaba llorando en sus brazos. Nora miro a su alrededor, confundida y asustada.

" _¿Ya esta?_ " Pregunto ella con miedo. " _¿Estamos bien?_ "

" _Ya casi_ " Dijo Kellogg. " _Todo estará bien_ " La científica se acerco y trato de arrebatar a Shaun.

" _¿Que están haciendo?_ " Pregunto Nora, confundida. Ella no iba a dejar ir a Shaun. "¡Suéltelo!" Kellogg saco su revolver. Howard quería hacer algo para evitarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, incluso si pudiera, no haría una diferencia, era un recuerdo. El solo podía mirar y revivir la horrible realidad.

" _Deja al niño. ¡No te lo voy a volver a repetir!_ " Kellogg advirtió, pero Nora no hizo caso. Howard, quería mira hacia otro lado, pero fue forzado a mirar.

" _¡Shaun se queda conmigo!_ " Nora grito y Kellogg disparo. La bala impacto justo en el pecho de Nora. Ella cayo dentro de la capsula, inmóvil. La científica tomo a Shaun y se alejo de la capsula, en shock.

"¡Maldita sea! Saca al niño de aquí y vamonos" Kellogg ordeno.

" _Espere, aun debemos abrir la capsula C3_ " Dijo el científico. " _¡Maldita sea! ¡Se atasco la puerta! ¡No podemos irnos sin el respaldo!_ "

" _El niño sera suficiente_ " Dijo Kellogg mientras se acercaba a la capsula de Howard. El sabia que estaba mirando, pero no se acerco para provocarlo, sino por mera curiosidad. " _Al menos aun no queda el plan B... Volveremos por la niña si el bebe es insuficiente_ " Howard no recordaba eso ultimo, debió haberlo olvidado o simplemente no lo escucho decirlo ya que la secuencia criogenica fue reiniciada enseguida y no le dio tiempo de forcejear o tratar de romper el vidrio para salir de allí.

Este recuerdo, como los demás, desapareció y Howard se encontró en lo que parecía ser un recuerdo bastante reciente. Kellogg, sentado en una silla con un niño joven en su casa, jugando con un auto de juguete. Kellogg parecía no estar muy feliz con el. Fue allí cuando Howard escucho los pensamientos de Kellogg.

 _ **"No fue idea mía instalarme con el niño en mitad de Diamond City. De hecho, pensaba que era una idea espantosa. Pero era uno de los proyectos preferidos del viejo, así que allí estábamos. El niño y yo, como una familia normal. La verdad me termino gustando un poco. Me recordaba como podía haber sido mi vida en otras circunstancias. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Sabia que era provisional y que no tardaría mucho en volver a la rutina habitual... Todo lo que pasaba en Diamond City formaba parte de un plan complejo del viejo. Al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora lo se. No eramos mas que un cebo para el cubo de hielo del Refugio 111. Ese hombre, el esposo de la mujer que asesine a sangre fría. No pudo ser casualidad. El viejo no funciona así. Es mas... creo que no era el único a quien trataba de atraer... Esa niña... el Plan B que nunca fue. Un malfuncionamiento la llevo afuera del Refugio y por alguna razón el trata de traerla hacia el Instituto de alguna manera... Hubiera sido mas fácil enviarme a mi, pero parece que esto es una prueba para ambos... El cebo de la niña es otro, pero nuestros caminos eventualmente se juntan en un mismo lugar... ¿Que trata de hacer? ¿Porque? ... No... Ya se... Los cabos sueltos deben ser atados... Si ese es mi destino, que así sea entonces..."**_

Kellogg tomo su revolver y lo empezó a pulir con tranquilidad y cariño. No paso mucho hasta que escucho un ruido afuera y apunto directo a la puerta, solo para ver a un hombre de color con una gabardina negra de cuero. Kellogg bajo el arma y sus pensamientos se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

 ** _"Al menos algunos de los Synths de la nueva generación pasaban por humanos. Pero los cazasynths no estaban hechos para disimular. Eran maquinas de matar, así de simple... El era uno de ellos. Mas inteligentes, fuertes y rápidos que casi cualquier humano. Me alegra que estuvieran de mi lado"_**

" _Kellogg_ " El cazasynths entro a la casa y Kellogg suspiro.

" _Si sigues entrando así, un día de estos vas a conseguir que te vuele la maldita cabeza_ " Kellogg maldijo. Por otro lado Shaun parecía estar tranquilo, acostumbrado a la entrada del cazasynth.

" _Es prioritario que mi exposición a los civiles sea mínima_ "

" _Si, si, lo que digas , X6. ¿Cual es la siguiente misión?_ "

" _Tenemos nuevas ordenes. Uno de los científicos se ha ido del Instituto_ " Revelo el Cazasynth. Kellogg se sorprendió al escuchar eso y pregunto por detalles.

" _¿Se ha ido...?_ "

" _Ha Desertado. El doctor se llama Brian Virgil. Creemos que tuvo ayuda externa_ "

" _Eso es imposible_ "

" _Aun no sabemos quien lo ayudo, lo que si sabemos es donde se fueron. Virgil se esconde en algún lugar del Mar Resplandeciente. Aquí esta el expediente con todo lo que debes saber_ " X6 le dio a Kellogg un expediente simple. Kellogg le dio una vista rápida.

" _Vaya... parece que van a rodar cabezas... ¿Que clase de misión es esta? ¿Captura y devolución, o eliminación?_ "

" _Eliminación. Estaba trabajando en un programa muy confidencial_ "

" _No me digas..._ " Kellogg siguió leyendo el expediente. " _¿El mejor científico en Biociencia? Mierda... Así que... supongo que te llevaras a su hijo_ "

" _Afirmativo. Tu única misión es encontrar y eliminar a Virgil_ " Shaun alzo la cabeza y vio a los dos hombres.

" _¿Vas a llevarme a casa con mi padre?_ " Pregunto Shaun. En ese momento Howard se pregunto que quiso decir con eso. Solo una posible explicación vino a su mente... Alguien del Instituto estaba cuidando de Shaun, criandolo como si fuera su hijo... ¿Pero con que fin?

 _"Si. Ponte a mi lado y quédate quieto_ " X6 ordeno y Shaun obedeció sin decir una palabra. X6 y Shaun caminaron hasta una esquina y Kellogg se alejo de ellos. " _X6-88, listo para partir con Shaun_ "

" _¡Adiós, Sr. Kellogg! Espero volver a verlo pronto!_ " Shaun se despidió de Kellogg amablemente antes de ser teletransportado junto con X6, desapareciendo en el acto y dejando a Kellogg solo.

" _... Adios..._ " Dijo Kellogg, sintiendo un vació... soledad... tristeza...

Howard vio como todo se ponía negro, solo para ser cegado por una luz. La doctora Amari había abierto la capsula y abrió sus parpados para inspeccionar si estaba consciente o no. Howard parpadeo y llevo sus manos a su cara, sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza. Howard nunca sintió un dolor tan agudo como este antes, era como si su cerebro se estuviera retorciendo dentro de su cráneo.

"Howard, ¿Puedes escucharme?" Amari pregunto, pero Howard no respondió. El trato de levantarse, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Amari lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie. "Tranquilo. Sin movimientos bruscos. No se que efectos secundarios genera este procedimiento. Es... la primera vez que se hace algo así"

"L-Lo entiendo" El respondió. "Ugh, mi cabeza aun duele"

"No te preocupes. Parece que las lecturas neurológicas y fisiológicas muestran mejoras. Te sentirás mejor en un par de horas" Amari informo. "He visto lo mismo que tu en mi monitor... No descubrimos mucho, pero fue lo suficiente"

"Para mi fue mucho mas que suficiente" Dijo Howard con algo de desprecio en su voz. "El Instituto al parecer usa una especie de... teletransportador para entrar y salir de sus instalaciones" Dijo Howard.

"Exacto. Por fin se ha revelado su mayor secreto, aunque eso solo nos lleva a mas interrogantes. ¿Como funciona? ¿Que hacemos a continuación?"

"Creo que la respuesta es obvia... El científico que deserto del Instituto, Virgil. Si lo encontramos, nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber. Ya que Kellogg esta muerto, no habrá nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino por ahora"

"Cierto. Según el recuerdo, ¿Donde estaba? ¿En el Mar Resplandeciente? No tiene sentido. Allí no va nadie. Ni siquiera los desesperados" Dijo Amari en confusión.

"¿Porque no? ¿Que tiene de peligroso?"

"El nombre debe darte una idea. Radiación... mucha radiación. Hay tanta que no queda nada vivo... Nada agradable, al menos... Es hogar de criaturas completamente irradiadas y variantes de Sanguinarios" Al mencionar los Sanguinarios, Howard tembló un poco, sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda. "Moverse por entornos radiactivos no es algo nuevo, pero el Mar Resplandeciente mata en segundos. Por eso no tiene sentido que Virgil haya huido a ese infierno. Solo con exponerse... moriría"

"... Pero tiene sentido" Howard chasqueo los dedos. "Si no quiere que el Instituto lo encuentre, ira a un lugar al cual nadie se atrevería a entrar. El debe tener un traje especial con el si ese es el caso"

"¡Claro! Si Virgil ha encontrado el modo de sobrevivir, tendrás que hacer lo mismo si quieres seguirlo. Te recomiendo encontrar un traje antiradiacion... O una Servoarmadura"

"Mmm, tengo una Servoarmadura... pero esta destruida. Tal vez pueda repararla... Si no encuentro nada mi única opción seria ir completamente desnudo y cruzar los dedos para que la radiación me de poderes"

"Es una buena broma, pero recuerda que esto no es como esos cómic viejos... En la realidad morirías con solo chasquear los dedos"

"Me asegurare de tener cuidado doctora" Howard miro a su alrededor y noto que Nick y Piper no estaban allí. "¿Donde están Nick y Piper?"

"Desconecte a Nick primero. Le quite el implante mientras aun dormías. El esta con Piper esperando arriba. Piper insistió en que le de una copia de la Holocinta. Se volvió algo molesta mientras ustedes estaban dormidos"

"Bueno... Me gustaría decir que así es ella, pero apenas la conozco" Howard suspiro. "Gracias por todo doctora. Tendré cuidado"

* * *

Cerca de Sanctuary, una persona encapuchada miraba de lejos a los Minutemen que estaba estacionado en el lugar, haciendo de Sanctuary su nuevo hogar y asentamiento. La persona saco un rifle y apunto contra uno de ellos, mirando por el telescopio a cada uno de ellos, principalmente a su líder, Preston Garvey. Esta persona bajo su rifle y lentamente se alejo del lugar...


End file.
